Ignited
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Roman Reigns is a doctor, he has a great job sure but not a great personal life, he is single and looking for that spark. Who knew he could find that spark in a stubborn asshole named Dean Ambrose. Ambrose wants nothing to do with that though, all he wants to do is get into trouble..
1. Chapter 1

"So what are you doing tonight man?" Roman was on his break right now. He was one of the top Doctors here in Iowa. He was talking to Seth, Seth Rollins. His best friend from High School, well they used to be more than best friends but that didn't work out, it was more like an experiment. It was their first time being with men back in that time. But over the years Seth has had plenty of experience but Roman just didn't go further with that type of stuff. He had plenty of girlfriends though. He just didn't find any other man attractive like he found Seth attractive in High School. Ever since then Roman became something big to people, he loved to help people in need and becoming a Doctor was something he was really interested in. Seth on the other hand was a bartender, he liked the night club scene. He also lived in a shared house with some of his and Roman's friends from High School. They had some good things going for them right now.

_"I guess just go to work and then go home. Got nothing else to do. You're lucky you get off at night. I actually don't feel like going to work tonight."_

Roman chuckled. "I'll try to come over tomorrow. You guys better have food." The phone call ended not too long after and Roman found himself walking down the hall to go home. It was a good day 'cause usually he had to work more than 11 hours, but not today. He didn't really care about the hours he worked because he had no one to go home to anyway. He was single, he's been single for almost 2 years.

As Roman left out the hospital he waved at everyone. He smiled as some of the women he worked with smiled at him and winked. He was known as a ladies man in there, he didn't even have to do anything. But he was interested in those girls, not for a long term relationship nah. Nothing got his attention, nothing stood out about those girls. Everyone he's ever slept with was always missing something. Missing something that Roman went wild for, but what that was Roman didn't fucking know. It was just a damn spark that lit up inside of him and it never died. He wanted that feeling again.

As Roman got into his car and drove off he turned on his radio as he headed down the road. He hit a red light and heard cursing and grunts so he turned off his radio and looked around. He saw nothing so he drove up a bit more and saw a lot of guys around one guy, this was obviously a fight. Then it started and that one targeted guy got a few down but he lost his handle of it all. Roman got out the car and yelled, he was much bigger and taller than all the guys that was targeting the guy who was a coughing bloody mess on the ground.

"Get the fuck out of here." Roman pushed one of the guys really hard and watched the others all run away. He kneeled down and saw the man coughing up blood so he put his hand in his dirty blonde locks and tilted his head back so he could get a look at his face. He had bruises on his cheeks and a busted lip. When Roman took his hand away the blonde's head dropped back down. "I'm going to take you home with me."

"I don't need your help." The blonde said roughly. His voice was raspy and deep. "I had them.."

Roman shook his head and pulled the man up, the blonde tried to struggle but he was weak. The tank top he wearing was ripped and there was visible cuts. He was losing blood. Roman quickly got him to the car and put him in the backseat. Once Roman got into the driver's seat he sighed loudly before he continued the drive to his house. The blonde passed out in the backseat on the way.

Once Roman got to his house he quickly got out the car and opened the back door to get the beaten up man out. He noticed that he wasn't moving but he had a pulse. Roman put the blonde on his shoulder and got his house key out of his pocket as he walked to his front door. He unlocked it it and came in before he kicked the door closed with his foot.

* * *

Roman had out his first aid kit as he took off the passed out man's shirt. He saw the cuts on his sides and grunted. The blonde opened his eyes slowly and flinched when he felt a sting on his skin. "Fucking shit! That hurts you son of a bitch."

Roman's gray eyes traveled up to the other man's slowly as he took away the cotton ball that had peroxide on it. "You're awake."

"Uh obviously. I told you I didn't want to come with you. Fucking kidnapped me? Who does that shit?"

"Relax." Roman ignored the blonde and put the peroxide on his wounds again. The man winced and balled up his fist. Roman continued to dab at all the wounds before he looked back up. "So what's your name?" He dabbed at an open wound and heard a loud hiss.

"Dean." The man grunted out loudly. "Fucking stop it. It hurts."

"You need stitches."

"Okay then stop touching it, take me to the fucking hospital. You're not a doctor."

"I am actually." Roman laughed a bit and shook his head. "I'm Roman. Roman Reigns. I'm going to stitch you up alright? You got somewhere to stay?"

"No."

"You're kidding right?" Roman started to stitch Dean up slowly as they continued their small talk. "Why were you fighting? Why did that start?"

"I owe them money. A lot of fucking money and I told them they weren't going to get that shit. I just got out of jail and I don't have anything or anyone here in Iowa."

Roman hummed deeply then nodded slowly. "Why are you in Iowa then?"

"Long story. Hold on. Why the fuck am I explaining myself to you?" Dean shook his head then gasped when Roman cupped his chin to make them look at each other. The bigger man eyed the purple bruises on his face with an expression that couldn't really be identified. "What are you looking at dude?"

"I got some cream for your bruises. Stay here." Roman got up and left the living room. Dean rolled his eyes as he sat up slowly on the couch.

"Not like I have anywhere else to go.."

When Roman came back he tossed the cream to Dean and watched him rub it into his bruised cheeks. Roman felt this little tingle as he watched Dean's facial expressions. He had those dirty blonde curls in his eyes and those gray eyes that looked to be in a different place, like he was in a deep thought always. Far away from present. He had dimples, he didn't have to smile for you to see them either.

"You checking me out or something?" Roman blinked two times and came back to reality. "I don't go that way bro." Roman didn't say anything he just took the cream and his kit to put away. He thought more about Dean as he put away his supplies. He was a real asshole that was true but there was something else there. This burning candle.

Roman went to his room to get some extra clothes, they would be baggy on Dean but he needed something to wear. Once he got it he came back to the living room to see Dean stood in front of the couch touching his stomach and scars. He had a 6 pack and his pants hung off his waist, a deep v-line coming out to play. Roman swallowed and scratched the back of his head. He hadn't checked out another guy since Seth, it was weird. It's been so many years.

"Uh here. You should get washed up and rest." Roman gave Dean the clothes and backed away. "I have work in the morning so..I'm going to call it a night. There's food in the fridge or whatever, make yourself at home yeah?" As Roman walked away he heard his name so he backed up .

"Why are you helping me? I don't deserve shit."

"I like helping people." Was all Roman said before he walked again. He heard a faint 'thanks' as he went into his room. In that moment he knew that a world of events were about to come his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was driving back to his house after work was over, he thought about Dean all day. He did just let a complete stranger into his home, he didn't know what he did to go to jail, he didn't really know anything. What if he went back if all his shit was gone? Fuck! That made Roman drive faster. He was glad he didn't get pulled over by the police. As he got out the car and headed to his house he saw that the lights were on. He sighed then unlocked the door. It was quiet but all his stuff was still intact. He closed and locked the door back before he took off his jacket and shoes. Then that's when he heard a giggle followed by a moan.

"What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath. Roman walked down the hallway to his room and the moans only got louder, no doubt they were girl moans. In his fucking room. He opened the door and leaned on the door frame with his arms across his chest. There was Dean, laid out on his bed with some chick riding him. "Seriously?" Roman said a bit loudly. The girl cursed and got off of Dean then fell onto the floor.

Dean sat up and groaned as the girl got her clothes and ran past Roman. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Why are you in my bed doing that?" Roman's voice was calm. He never really got mad at all, wasn't his thing. "You could of did it in the guest room or something."

"Are you not mad?" Dean cocked an eyebrow and Roman sighed and shrugged. Dean chuckled then stood up and that's when Roman got a good look at the blonde's naked body. "I would be mad if I walked in and some guy was fucking a chick on my bed."

Roman didn't reply as he watched Dean turn around and bend down to get his clothes. He had the perfect ass and Roman almost groaned at the sight. His eyes went up to the muscles in Dean's back, they moved as he put Roman's basketball shorts on. When Dean was about to turn around Roman left quickly, he didn't want to be caught doing that. He needed to fucking control himself? What was his problem? Dean was a fucking asshole who didn't deserve that type of attention..Or did he? Roman was all fucked up in the head and it's only been two days.

Usually no guy got his attention. No one. Sometimes Seth would please him, they were both single anyway and it meant nothing. It never did anymore, at least to Roman's perspective. They were okay with those benefits because they knew each other's bodies well, and well Seth is the only guy Roman fucked and the only guy Roman kissed so it was comfortable. Then that's when it hit him, he was suppose to go hang out with Seth today, his phone had been off all day. Just as he took it out of his pocket to try and turn it on but his front door got banged hard by a urgent fist.

"Rome? Are you okay!?"

Roman shook his head and sprinted to the door, he didn't see Dean who followed behind him to see what that noise was. He had Roman's basketball shorts on and that's it and they hung off his hips and not to mention he was still a bit hard since he didn't get to finish his little session.

Once Roman opened the door Seth hugged him tightly and pushed him into the house. "I thought something happened to you. You weren't answering any of my calls or texts. I left fucking work what the hell were you doin-" Seth stopped talking when he saw Dean leaning on the wall eating a twizzler.

"Yo." Dean nodded at the two-toned man and bit the green twizzler. "You guys dating or some shit?" He took another bite and looked between them.

"Uh.." Seth eyes roamed down to see the obvious slight hard on Dean had. Then he noticed those were Roman's shorts. He was putting pieces together, his eyes soon just looked at the concerned gray ones that belong to the raven haired man's. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.."

"Whoa whoa. I'm not with that." Dean looked himself over and snapped his finger. "Shit. No. I'm not. Fucking shit, let me go find something else to wear." Dean left quickly feeling really ridiculous in the process.

Roman laughed and shook his head. "It's not like that Seth trust me. I found him and patched him back up good as new. He's kind of a jackass."

"I heard that you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled from Roman's bathroom.

"..And I'm sorry I didn't call or text back. My phone was off. I was thinking about him all day, thought my stuff would be gone when I came back."

"What?" Seth looked around then looked back at Roman. "Is that guy some type of criminal? Rome did you bring a fucking prisoner into your house. Where did you find him?" Seth started talking super fast and Roman just shook his head, he was always worried about everything.

"I found him in a street fight and he was in bad, bad condition. You didn't see the bruises he had on his face? It was worse yesterday. And yeah he did just get out of jail-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's okay to be helpful but that's too much Roman." Seth sighed and finally peeled himself off of the bigger man. "What's his name?"

"Dean."

"His full name." Roman shrugged. "You don't know his fucking last name?"

"You need to calm down, Seth. I don't know what it is about him but I trust him."

"Ambrose." Dean walked out with a highly irritated face. "My last name is fucking Ambrose. You guys are really loud if you haven't noticed. You heard him pretty boy, he trusts me. Run along."

"Don't start with me." Seth pointed a finger at Dean and Roman sighed then blocked the view Seth had of Dean. "Roman why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you care so much?" Roman whispered. "I bet if it was a damn girl you wouldn't give two shits."

Seth's mouth fell open. "You know what? I'm going to go back to work."

"Ooo, pretty boy is mad."

"Dean." Roman sighed and looked at him. Dean just shrugged and smirked. "Me and you are going to talk."

"What did I do?"

Roman didn't answer but instead turned back to Seth but Seth was already getting into his car. "Seth! You know I didn't mean it like that right?" Seth put his head outside the window and gave Roman this look before he drove off.

"I think he's mad." Dean plopped on the couch and sat in Indian position. "Shit. So what's up? What do we need to talk about?"

Roman closed his front door and locked it back. "Why did you go to jail?" Roman needed to be straight forward. Seth had a point, maybe he was being a bit too helpful nowadays. Dean twisted his lips and furrowed his brows at the question then looked down. "Answer me."

"I sold stuff."

"Sold what?"

"Sold drugs and stuff you can't find in the USA." Roman sighed in relief and Dean just stared at him with a confused face. "Is that not bad to you?"

"Thought you were a fucking murderer or worse."

"Oh no. Fuck no." Dean shook his head quickly and Roman laughed. "I'm just a drug dealer."

"Used to be." Roman corrected.

"Okay used to be." Dean nodded and agreed. "What else do you want to know? What I ate last? The last time I took a piss?"

Roman smiled. Dean was an asshole yeah but he can see how people could also love him. "How old are you? When's your birthday?"

"December 7th. I'm 28. Why?"

"You're going to live here right? You said you had no where else to stay and I wouldn't want you to be out there again. Especially if you have no one here."

"Well I have one person here, but I don't know where he is.." Dean sighed when Roman gave him a look to keep going. "His name is Sami. He's like my little brother, we got into a lot of trouble back in Ohio-"

"Is that where you are from?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. And we kind of just got away from our family and came here. I don't know why Sami picked this place but here I am."

"How long have you been in Iowa?"

"Since I was 17." Dean started to look uncomfortable about this conversation suddenly.

"You didn't tell your parents?" Roman furrowed his brows with Dean's lips pressed into a straight line.

"I don't know where they are. They left me." Dean chuckled softly. "I'm a real piece of shit." He laughed again but it was more forced. "They never wanted me." Dean's eyes got a bit watery so he closed them and stood up. "I'm going to call it a night." His voice cracked and he looked away from Roman.

"I'll set some pajamas in the guest room for you okay?"

Dean just nodded and quickly went down the hallway. Roman couldn't help but to frown. Maybe he asked too much. He definitely knew he could trust Dean but Dean was broken and he hid it. He ran away from home with some guy named Sami and he can't even find Sami. What the hell did Roman get himself into?

* * *

_A/N:So guys I couldn't out a long summary on this story. But this is a rollton andddd Ambreigns story. So chapters will switch to Seth and back to Roman and Dean. I hope you guys are liking this so far, I am nervous. And I am sorry if you see me switching Roman to Joe or Dean to Jon. _

I don't do it on purpose. Just tell me if you spot it please.

Reviews would be really nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe him." Seth mumbled under his breath as he cleaned out some glasses behind his bar. When he turned around he saw a man there, he was smiling at him. Seth smiled back and puts his hands on the counter. "What would you like-"

"Randy." The tan man with the icy blue eyes said.

"Randy." Seth repeated. Seth couldn't help but to look away and smile more, Randy was kind of cute. Actually he was really cute. He probably didn't swing like that though. "What do you want tonight? Beer?"

"I kind of want you."

"Damn that was straight forward." Seth chuckled and Randy smirked. It made Seth blush and look down at his hands. He didn't see a ring or anything on Randy's fingers so why not have some fun tonight? "I don't go home with strangers, Randy." Seth leaned in, his big brown eyes making direct contact with the blue ones that looked smooth. It was weird, it was like Seth knew Randy, he knew he didn't but it felt like, he knew him for a long time. He got a warm feeling inside. He hasn't got that since Roman, he had a lot of sex partners before but Randy was different. Way different.

"Hey, hey, hey..I don't have to be a stranger." Randy cupped Seth's chin and brought Seth across the bar counter, they kissed softly then moved only meters apart. Seth was panted in the bigger man's mouth for a moment before he initiated another kiss, he actually moaned into it then stopped it quickly. "You gonna come home with me?"

Seth stared at Randy again then bit his bottom lip then hummed before he nodded slowly. That's how he found himself in a hotel with Randy getting fucked on all fours. Randy dug his fingers deep into Seth's hips as he pounded him hard. "Randy!" Seth arched his back and Randy smiled then slapped the two-toned man's ass hard.

"That's it, say my name Seth." Randy rubbed his hand over Seth's smooth firm ass then grabbed it hard. "So damn beautiful." That made Seth blush, usually he would of told him to cut that shit out 'cause he didn't want to feel like a girl but it's the _way_ Randy said it that made his face flushed instantly. "So tight Seth.." Randy grunted and pulled out suddenly.

"Why'd you stop?" Seth turned around and saw Randy laid out on his back so he climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes. There was this moment of them just eyeing each other, then they kissed. They didn't have this rough or sloppy kiss it was actually passionate and it felt really good. Seth wanted more of Randy, more of what Randy had to offer. When the kiss ended he ran his fingers down the older man's arm slowly. He loved the tattoos he had.

Randy smiled up at his lover and pushed back in to him slowly. Seth's mouth opened into the shape of an oval as he got penetrated again. They once again started up their ride, and it wasn't going to be the first ride of the night. Many more was to come that was for sure.

* * *

The next morning Seth found himself in a tight embrace. His head was on Randy's chest and Randy held him tightly. It was so possessive and he loved it. Too bad Randy probably would kick him out when he woke up. So instead Seth got out of the embrace and got up slowly. The silk purple sheets fell off his body as he started to get his clothes.

Randy stirred and opened his eyes when he saw Seth getting his things. "Where you going?" Seth turned to the blue eyed man and rose his brows, he was confused. Did Randy want more? Randy moved the covers back and patted the spot Seth was just in. "Come back to bed, I don't want to kick you out. I like having you in my arms."

"Yeah?" Seth crawled back into bed and put the covers over his body. "Does that mean you wanna see me again or something?"

"I want to see you a lot. You wanna go out on a date tomorrow?" Randy put his arms around Seth's body again and held him tightly. Seth relaxed into the embrace, he felt safe.

"Yeah. I don't want any girly shit though."

"Never." Randy shook his head and laughed. "Let's just rest and hang for some hours before I have to go to work." After Seth and Randy hung out and ate breakfast and talked Seth had to leave so Randy could go to work. When Seth was drove back to his house he turned on his phone. 4 missed phone calls from Roman, it made him chuckle. When he was about to open the door Dolph opened instead then leaned on the door frame.

"Who fucked you good?" Seth rolled his eyes and pushed the bleached haired man inside the house. "Oh come on. Tell me." The older man pouted and Seth looked over to see Jack coming from the kitchen with food. Dolph looked at him and saw the food then frowned. "Fat ass I just cooked for you."

"I didn't say I was full though."

"I didn't say I was full though." Dolph mocked. As the two bickered Seth just slid past them quickly. He loved them to death but as a couple they were crazy. As Seth went upstairs he passed Tyson and Nat, he greeted them before he went into his room and closed the door.

Seth called Roman back, he should be on his break right now at work. Roman answered and started to ask questions about why he wasn't answering the phone and where was he. "Relax. I had a fun night."

_"At your job?"_

"I met this amazing guy."

_"Named?"_

"Randy. He's going to take me out on a date tomorrow. Rome, he's hot."

_"Pretty sure he is." _Roman laughed, he never really cared about Seth's dates or anything. It seemed like Seth was always trying to make him jealous or impress him, he didn't get it. _"I hope it goes wel- dammit Dean what the hell are you doing?"_

"Dean's at work with you?"

_"Yeah he was complaining about not wanting to stay at the house 'cause I don't have fun things so I let him come in with me to help and he's just- Seth I have to go."_

Before Seth could say goodbye Roman hung up the phone. It's not that Seth still liked Roman or anything it was just the fact that he was Roman's first. And it was weird to not have all the attention anymore, that made him jealous. Really jealous actually. He didn't like Dean. Yeah it was kind of selfish to rub his personal life or sex life in Roman's face but it's not right for him to pay attention to Dean all the time. Seth pouted then smiled when he got a text from Randy. It was just a Hi with 2 smiley faces.

* * *

Tyson was in the living room with everyone chatting away until there was a knock on the door followed by a knock that sounded like someone was trying to make beats on it. So he opened the door and smiled when he saw Roman, he looked over to see Dean eating a bag of twizzlers. "Hi."

Dean just walked in and Roman shrugged then greeted Tyson then everyone when he came in. Seth automatically looked at Dean and frowned. Why was he here? Roman bought Dean some clothes early in the morning so he had a week's worth at the moment. Dean put the twizzlers in his leather jacket pocket and Roman shook his head before he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and squeezed. "Go wait for me in the kitchen?"

"Cool." Dean walked off while he looked around this place, he had to scope it out.

When Roman looked back at everyone he frowned. "What?"

"Who's that?" Nat said with a smirk.

"Are you guys fucking?" That was Dolph.

"Why do you always ask people that? What's wrong with you?" Jack shook his head and Dolph rolled his eyes.

"No!" Seth's voice was a bit loud and it made everyone look at him with shocked eyes. "I mean no. Roman found Dean and patched him up. He knows nothing about him."

"Seth I know a lot about him now." That made Seth look away and pout. Dean came out the kitchen with a frown. Roman looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry."

Roman laughed. "I literally just bought you something to eat."

"Na uh."

"Yes huh."

Seth watched them bicker with furrowed brows. The way Roman looked at Dean was a different look. Wasn't normal. Roman couldn't had liked that criminal guy right? If he did something was very fucking wrong here. Seth shook his head, nah Roman couldn't have. That's insane, there is nothing to Dean he could like. Dean was a jackass. He watched as Dean smiled and his dimples became really deep as he argued his case about food. "Jesus Christ.." Seth mumbled.

"I want mcdonalds." Dean smirked when Roman thought about it. "You want it too. Mcdonalds for the win?"

"Yeah whatever." Roman shook his head. "You forget I am paying for this all."

"Rome. I am so so thankful for you buying me chicken nuggets. God, you're just so awesome for buying me fries."

"Shut up." Roman shook his head and nudged Dean to the front door. "This was a short visit guys, it would of been longer..But well I have a kid to watch so."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Dean opened the door and walked out while he shook his head.

"Bye guys. See you soon. I'll try to come later in the week."

Seth rolled his eyes. He only called Roman, Rome. He wanted Dean gone so bad. All of those negative thoughts went away when he got another text from Randy. They've been flirting all day. Seth was really excited about his date with him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth and Randy were walking down the sidewalk holding hands, their date was amazing. They took a long walk and talked then went into a restaurant and ate an expensive dinner. Randy admitted he's not used to doing all of it and Seth didn't think they would eat out. To be honest he didn't care as long as he was with Randy. Seth soon let go of the older man's hand and ran away from him then turned backwards as he kept running. Randy caught on and followed then tackled Seth into the grass. They both laughed and rolled around before Seth was on top. He was straddled on Randy while he pinned down his arms.

The two men watched each other before their smiles faded. Seth leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Randy's lips then moved back only a little bit to look into those blue eyes. "Why are you looking at me _that way?"_ Without an answer Randy rolled them around again and now he was on top. He stared down at the two-toned man then pinned his arms above his head.

"I like you Seth, I really like you." Randy moved one of his hands and rubbed the back of it on Seth's cheek. "I hope you feel the same way. This is all new for me." Randy laughed nervously. Seth smiled and used his free arm to wrap it around Randy's neck to pull him down. Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues came out and curled around each other. Seth felt butterflies in his stomach as the kiss went on.

Randy groaned when he felt Seth's body becoming putty under his weight on him. The kiss stopped when Seth bucked his hips up, his erection pressed hard against Randy's in the process. "Damn Seth..If you want we could give the whole neighborhood a scene."

"Shut up." Seth laughed and pushed Randy off of him. "Walk me home."

"Of course." Randy stood up and held out his hand. Seth looked at it then took it so he could get pulled up. Randy walked Seth back to his house and it didn't take long. Both laughed and talked on the way, Seth felt good about Randy. He really did like Randy..And from the looks of it Randy liked him a lot as well. Seth went up his porch steps and twirled around, now that he was at the top step he became the same height as Randy and the older man never walked up the steps.

Randy rubbed the back of his head then looked away from Seth for a moment before he looked back at him, staring into those big brown eyes. Seth smiled then grabbed Randy's shirt to pull him in a for a kiss, he licked his bottom lip then moaned softly when he was granted permission. Their tongues fought with each other until he let Randy take the lead.

"Do you want to come in?" Seth asked when the kiss came to a slow stop. Randy nodded and held onto Seth's hand then watched him unlock the door and push it open. "I live with people so they're either A fucking or B sleep right now."

Randy laughed and put his arms around Seth's waist as they walked upstairs. "I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight. I just want to be with you." Seth smiled and felt his body shiver when Randy planted a kiss at the back of his neck. "We can just go to sleep."

"Yeah?" Seth stopped when he made it to his room. He turned around to Randy then put his arms around his neck. "Sure you just want to rest?" Randy swallowed and smirked. "You showed me a good time let me show you a good time." Seth opened the door and pulled Randy in with him then kicked the door closed.

* * *

Roman and Dean just came back from the car shop owned by his cousins. Dean was saying how he couldn't get a job because his background and Roman told him that if he wanted to leave and live somewhere else or stay with him he had to pitch in and Dean didn't want to work but he agreed to it. It was late because Dean and Roman helped out Jimmy and Jey all day. Dean even got paid for doing so and he was happy about it.

Roman sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He didn't have to work in the morning so he was going to be bored. Usually he would speak to Seth but Seth was mad at him and wasn't answering his texts or call. Probably with that new guy Randy. Dean eyed Roman for a second, he never got a good look at the guy before. Like an actual look.

Roman had long hair that hit the middle of his back if he took it out of his slicked back bun. He had a beard and a sharp jaw. His cheek bones were deep and his eyes were smokey gray with this calmness about them. Then Dean looked at the full arm tattoo he had, looked tribal. Since Dean has been here he's gotten to know a bit about Roman and vice versa. Roman felt Dean's eyes on him so he looked at the blonde, he looked to be in deep thought.

"You alright?" Roman's deep voice cut Dean's deep thoughts off.

"I'm good. You got work in the morning?"

"Nah why?"

"Want to get drunk? Shit, I'm craving some beer dude. I know you got some." Before Roman could say anything Dean practically ran to the kitchen and got a full case of the good stuff. When he came back he plopped on the couch by the older man and smiled before handing him a beer. "You look like you need to forget some shit. I know I do big boy. So let's fucking drink until we can't see straight. What do ya say? Or are you too uh, professional to get drunk?"

"Fuck you." Roman opened the beer and gulped it down. Dean smirked and clanked his beer against Roman's before he gulped it down. Dean handed Roman another beer soon after and opened another one of his own. Second beers went down quickly as well.

Dean started to laugh and Roman just stared at him before he shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Some people like to call me a lunatic. I just like to call myself a genius."

"A genius?" Roman opened his third beer and cocked an eyebrow. "What about you screams genius?"

"Ooo..Rome, that hurts my black heart." Dean chuckled and opened another beer. "If I'm not a genius, I must be a monster. I always make people run and scream."

"Like that girl who you fucked on my bed?"

"Hey!" Dean pointed at Roman then swallowed the sip of his beer. "I was fucking her good and boom! You show up in the room. You scared her off."

"Well, lesson learned not to fuck on my bed huh?"

"Maybe." Dean winked and finished off his third beer.

After a more than 6 beers both men were drunk and laughing away together over basically nothing. Somewhere along the way Roman's elastic band fell out of his hair and his hair went over his shoulders while some of the black curls went in front of his face. Dean's laughter calmed and he looked at Roman then rose his brows with curiosity.

"What is it man?" Roman tilted his head and smiled at Dean.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"_Do it."_

Roman thought for a moment then laughed a bit. "Ohhh..DO it. I don't know. I just..It just feels amazing. I like both genders equally- Well no I don't. I'm leaning more on the women side."

"Was Seth your boyfriend?"

"In like fucking high school. Experiments. But obviously it didn't work out. He was my only experiment. As time went on, everything was with women."

"So you're saying you have had a dick in your mouth before."

Roman shrugged then nodded. "Yeah guess so. Is that a problem?"

"Nah. I guess not." Dean looked away then took another sip of his beer.

Roman hummed deeply then licked his lips. "Are you curious about it?"

"What?" Dean looked at Roman and saw the bigger man breathing out of his mouth, small breaths. His eyes were darker. Oh fucking shit. Dean scooted away but hit the arm of the couch. "No..Uhh-No I'm not." Dean hiccuped and Roman laughed then came closer. He put his hand on Dean's crotch and rubbed his hand up and down over the hardening member. "Stop it." Dean grunted and put his hand over the raven haired man's, he squeezed it but didn't move it away. "Stop it." He repeated.

"I'm not doing anything." Roman licked his lips again. After a moment he started to rub his hand over Dean's crotch again. Dean grunted when Roman spread his legs wide then started to squeeze his dick through his pants. "You know, pleasure is pleasure and this doesn't have to mean shit."

"I'm not gay." Dean replied in a rough tone.

"Didn't say you were." Roman unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans then and raised his brows in surprise when his dick bobbed up. He pulled the pants down mid thigh and looked up at Dean. "Commando?" Dean didn't reply he just had his eyes squeezed shut. Roman eyed the blonde's thick cock with intense eyes. "Haven't did this in so many years.."

Then he put his mouth on the head and sucked gently. Dean moaned and dug his nails into the couch. Roman took his mouth off then started to lick along the shaft. Dean grunted loudly and Roman hummed deeply before he sucked the head back into his hot, wet mouth. He twirled his tongue around the slit then took more of Dean's member into his mouth. The younger man let out a broken moan then grabbed Roman's raven locks, he held the mane in a ponytail as his dick got worked so good. Roman started to bob his head quickly.

"Oh shit, oh shit." Dean opened his eyes and looked down to see the view. Roman came off his dick and looked at him. There was saliva on his chin and lips as he panted. After a few intense stares Roman sucked Dean's dick back into his mouth and continued his quick bob. "Oh fucking, that's good..That's it suck my dick.."

Roman's dick twitched at the dirty talk. He felt weird about doing this, he felt like he would regret this badly but he couldn't stop. He heard Dean's slurred dirty talk. The man was drunk and he himself was too. Roman played with Dean's balls and squeezed gently as he started to deep throat him.

"I'm about to cum. Want me to cum inside your mouth, Roman?" Roman shivered and nodded. "Thought so." Dean started to thrust his hips up fast and Roman looked up at the blonde with furrowed brows. Dean was already looking at him. "Fuck!" Dean threw his head back and groaned as his cum hit the back of the older man's throat. Roman closed his eyes and swallowed the thick product, he had no other choice. "Dammit.." Dean mumbled as he looked down at Roman lapping at his slit to get the rest.

Roman moved away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he laughed nervously. Dean eyes were already closed, he was falling asleep. Soon Roman heard soft snores so he fixed Dean's pants and button them back up before he stood up on wobbly legs and went to his room. He needed to rest, he was harder than fucking ever but he needed to fucking rest. He liked that but he felt like something bad was going to come from it. Dean wasn't going to be happy when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you guys think? Think Dean's going to freak the hell out?_**

**_And..Do you think Seth will ever get over his jealousy now that he's moving along with Randy..Randy the nice guy..A little too nice..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was laid out on the couch thinking deeply. As soon as he woke up he thought back to last night he was going to get up and find Roman but he hesitated and stayed on the soft cushions. It wasn't entirely his fault and he remember himself enjoying it, even encouraged the man. That made Dean shiver, he encourage Roman to keep sucking. What the fuck was wrong with him? He sat up when he smelled breakfast. His stomach growled loudly so he got up and followed the scent, it smelled really good.

When Dean walked into the kitchen he saw Roman at the stove cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Dean looked at the older man's back. He only had his briefs on and his hair was down and messy like he had a _rough night. _Dean sat at the table silently then folded his hands on the table as he watched Roman's muscles flex and move in his back. The older man rolled his shoulders then turned around and froze with the skillet in his hand.

"Hi." Dean said quietly.

"Uh..Hi. Breakfast?"

Dean saw the regret in Roman's face and how nervous he was. His deep voice coming out a bit shaky. Dean scratched the back of his head. "Yeah man. Smells good. I smell chocolate chips."

"Yeah." Roman laughed a bit and turned back around to get a plate that was already made. He put it on the table in front of Dean then gave him something to drink. Dean picked up the bacon and put it up to his lips, he was about to bite it but Roman was just staring at him. Dean sighed and bit a piece of it. "Make your plate so we can sit and talk about yesterday?"

Roman's eyes went a bit wide, he was trying to see if Dean remembered that's why he kept staring. But now that he obviously does and doesn't look fucking pissed sure they could talk. Roman made his plate of breakfast then sat across from the blonde. They ate in silence for a moment, Roman was so damn nervous. He didn't regret what he did though.

"What happened yesterday.." Dean swallowed his orange juice then looked Roman straight into the eyes. "Was an accident. It never happened okay?" Roman nodded and stared at Dean right back. "We will just move on..We were drunk and alcohol makes you do things." Roman nodded again then furrowed his brows when Dean kept staring at him. He was about to ask what he was looking at but Dean just looked down and continued to eat.

After that day weeks passed, it was a lot more quiet between Dean and Roman. Nat and Tyson had called Roman to see if he wanted to come to their BBQ and he said yeah because he could go for some ribs right now. Maybe he could see Seth, they haven't been really talking and Roman guessed it was because Randy got all of his attention and that was okay, that was good. Seth could finally have someone who wants him around all the time. Dean being Dean came because he's always hungry.

As Roman pulled up to the BBQ Dean got out in a hurry when he smelled the food. Roman chuckled to himself then got out the car and followed. Soon as h went into the house he saw so much more people he knew from high school and college. He lost Dean but he didn't try to go find him. Roman bumped into the Seth and frowned down at the younger man. He looked up a bit more and saw a taller man behind him with a smile.

"Hey, you must be Randy. Nice to meet you man, Roman." Roman held out his hand and Randy shook it with a firm grip. "You got a good one here." Roman smiled and Randy nodded and smiled then let Seth pull him through the crowd of people. Roman went into the kitchen area and saw Dean looking around while he ate potato chips and drunk beer. "Are you seriously that hungry?"

"Man I am. There are some hot chicks here."

"Be careful dude. I dated some girls here from college and they will make you run out the house."

"Usually it's the other way around Rome." Dean smirked when Roman gave him a confused look. Then the older man laughed loudly, when he caught Dean on his bed and that girl ran away. "Where's the food anyway?"

"Come with me." Roman started to walk and Dean followed right behind him. Somehow he ended up in front of Roman as they walked to the backyard. Roman got bumped and it made him bump against Dean's back side. Dean's face tingled and he looked at Roman. "Sorry got bumped." Dean shrugged it off and drowned the rest of his beer as they got outside.

Roman got greeted by Tyson and Nat as he came over, separating from Dean to go catch up with his friends. Dean look around then saw people eating so he went over by the grill and made himself a hot dog. Dean was in deep thought as he ate his hot dog, what he didn't know was that Roman was watching him with this look in his eyes. Roman really was starting to like Dean more and more. And what they both didn't know is that Seth was watching both of them from the other side of the yard while Randy was making him a plate of food. Seth didn't want Dean here, he didn't want Dean around Roman. Sure he was happy with Randy but in some way he felt like Roman was still his.

Randy came back and gave Seth a plate with two burgers and some ribs. "You alright?" Seth nodded and Randy kissed Seth on the lips. The kiss turned deep instantly and Seth almost dropped his plate of food. The kiss stopped when there was loud whistles thrown their way. Seth blushed then buried his head in Randy's neck while the older man chuckled deeply.

"I love it when you get shy."

"Shut up. I am not shy." Seth moved back and took a big bite out of his burger. His eyes met with Dean's gray eyes. He glared at him and Dean shook his head and laughed. Seth wanted to ask what was so funny but he decided not to. Dean was a fucking criminal in his eyes and that's all he would ever be. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of Dean, Roman was practically eye raping him when he wasn't looking.

Roman pointed at Dean and Dean pointed at the food and got a nod from Roman so he made him a big plate of food. Least he could do since Roman always makes dinner and breakfast every day for them both. Dean brought the plate over and Roman thanked him then pulled him down into the seat in the seat right by his. Dean was instantly put in the conversation, they liked his personality and how he could always find a joke in everything.

Soon the BBQ was over, it was night time now and Dean was getting into the car with Roman. They had so much fun and Dean hasn't had so much fun in a long time. Not since him and Sami would fuck up towns. As Roman drove off Dean closed his eyes and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" Roman deep voice made Dean open his eyes. Dean nodded and laughed a bit.

"Seth kept staring at me like he was planning on ways to kill and hide my body."

"Not surprised." Roman sighed and shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Roman pulled up at his house and the two men got out of the car and headed inside the house. Dean went straight into his room that used to be the guest room. He had work in the morning, he accepted that job with Roman's cousins at the car shop. The pay would be good too.

Roman went to his room and quickly changed down to his briefs, he didn't know if he would call it a night now. Roman went down the hall to Dean's room and saw that the door was wide open. He went inside and saw that Dean was taking off his pants, the loose material falling down his hips and showing his real figure. Roman already has seen Dean naked and he's already seen his dick, he has seen it all but it just made his breath get caught in his throat.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Dean bent over and took off his socks and Roman hummed deeply. Now Dean was fully in his briefs as he put his clothes away. Roman came in the room and stood behind the shorter man. He put his arms around his waist and Dean tensed up quickly but he said nothing. Roman put his head on Dean's shoulder and let one of his hands go up to rest on one of his pectorals. His other hand squeezed into Dean's hips gently. Dean grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. "Dammit Roman.." Dean's face flushed badly and Roman's did too as they stood in that position.

Dean put his hand on Roman's cheek then turned around to face him. "Quit it." He pushed Roman a bit hard but the blush wouldn't leave his face. "Stop that okay? Seriously. It's not a fucking joke." Even though Dean's words were serious Roman couldn't help but think how cute Dean was with that blush on his face. Dean's voice wasn't really serious it was shaky and deep.

"Okay. I'm sorry. You just know the way I feel.."

"Yeah and you know the way I feel. I'm not with it. I don't- I don't want that."

Roman nodded slowly. "Sorry."

Dean sighed and fell back on his bed. He didn't know what the fuck was going on anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

"Randy.." Seth gasped and moaned as the older man thrust sped up. Seth's knees were touching his chest and his arms were pinned above his head as Randy kissed and sucked on his neck. The blue eyed man was panting hard as sunk deeper inside of the two-toned man. It's been almost a month since they have been dating and they were going strong. Randy was falling for Seth, fuck he was falling for him hard. "Harder, fuck harder Randy please." Seth begged, he begged and begged and Randy finally started to slam in.

"I love it when you beg, Seth." Randy eyed those big brown eyes that were almost black. Seth got his arms free then wrapped them around Randy's neck, he pulled him in and they kissed passionately. Their tongues locked and desperate moans started to fill the room along with the sound of skin slapping skin. "I'm about to cum Seth." Randy groaned when Seth clenched around him tightly.

"Cum." Seth replied with a blissful face. "Come on." Seth licked his lips and started to scratch down Randy's back. Randy growled and started to slam inside of the younger man harder, his balls tightened, he was about to blow any time now. He leaned down and started to suck on the Iowan's nipples and that was it for Seth, he came with a shout of Randy's name, his hole clenching tighter than ever as he forcefully milked Randy. The bigger man moaned out Seth's name and started to fill him up with his seed. Seth shivered at the warm product then smiled, he was satisfied.

Randy pulled out slowly and moved Seth's legs back down to make him comfortable. They kissed again, deeply. The two men were smiling as their kiss went on, their limbs tangled and soon Seth was on top of Randy. He ended the kiss and sat up so he could straddle him. "I wanna go again." Seth admitted.

Randy laughed and nodded. "Yeah okay. Give me a sec." Seth nodded and smiled when Randy leaned up to kiss him. He got off the older man and wrapped himself in the white sheets. He was in Randy's hotel room, he never knew why he stayed in a hotel, who would prefer that? Randy got out of bed and Seth smacked his ass then laughed as Randy walked off the the bathroom shaking his head. Seth turned to his side and brought the covers up to his chest. Randy's phone started to vibrate on the nightstand, he looked over to the bathroom door and saw that it was closed. The phone wouldn't stop vibrating so Seth picked it up and pressed answer on the touch phone.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and raspy still from the sex.

_"Hello? Randy?"_

"Oh no this isn't Randy. Who's this?"

_"His wife, could you please tell him that we need to talk at home as soon as possible?"_

"Oh." Seth felt his heart breaking but he also felt his anger rising. "Okay. I'll tell him." He hung up and Randy opened the door with a smile but it quickly faded when he saw Seth holding his phone with an angry look. "Your fucking wife called."

"U-uh, I've been meaning to talk to you about that Seth." Randy cursed when Seth threw the covers off of him and began to pick up his clothes. "Seth come on let's talk about it, please."

"Talk about what? When were you going to tell me? Huh? You've been fucking me and you have a wife? I can't believe I even called you my damn boyfriend. What's your fucking problem? You don't do that to people Randy. You can fucking lose my number." Seth went into the bathroom with his clothes and slammed the door hard. Randy winced and started to pace. He was going to tell Seth but he didn't know how to, he wouldn't have did this if his marriage was perfectly fine, he's not that type of person. He fucked up badly. When Seth came out the bathroom Randy grabbed him so they could look at each other. "Randy I'm going to punch you in the fucking face if you don't let go of me."

Seth's voice cracked and Randy saw his eyes tear up. He let go of the younger man and Seth pushed him aside then hurriedly left the hotel room. Randy sat on the bed and put his hands on his face. He messed everything up. As Seth walked down the hotel hallway quickly he called Roman. Roman answered on the third ring, his deep voice booming through the line.

"Can I stay with you?" Seth got straight to the point, his voice kept cracking and roman went silent, he knew something was definitely wrong so he obviously said yes. "I'll be over there soon." Before Roman could ask any questions Seth hung up the phone and shook his head. He was ruined.

* * *

Dean was on the couch drinking a beer and eating a sandwich that Roman made for him while watching TV. The doorbell rung and he got up to go answer it but Roman passed him so he sat back down on the couch. He heard talking then all of the sudden Seth walked through the living room with the most saddest face. He had bags in his hands, they were filled with clothes.

"I just really need your comfort right now." Seth said as Roman grabbed the bags from him. "I know at home they wouldn't be able to comfort me like you can Ro." Dean kept moving his head over because he couldn't see the TV, Seth was literally in front of it. The two-toned man looked at Dean with a cocked eyebrow. "Is there a problem."

"Apparently. I can't see the TV dude. Move." Dean swatted and Seth glared and rolled his eyes. Roman pulled him to the room and shut it behind them. Dean sighed, this was going to be a real hell hole now. He was already lost in the world and on top of that horribly confused with the way Roman has been treating and doing things around him. Now Seth was here, the guy who hated him for God knows what reason. "Fucking shit." Dean mumbled then finished off his beer. "Goddamn." He mumbled again.

Dean heard a lot of talking before Roman opened the door and smiled at him. "I'm going to cook dinner."

"Ro I thought you were just cooking it for me." Seth replied from inside the room.

"Well Dean lives here too. I always cook dinner." Roman went to the kitchen and Dean looked over to see Seth walking out of Roman's room and only a pair of basketball shorts. "Dean come in here for a sec?" Roman called out. Dean sighed and walked to the kitchen when he got there he saw Seth hugged up all over Roman. Roman had one hand wrapped around the brown eyed man as he took out pans and pots.

"What is it?" Dean ignored the look Seth gave him and went to the fridge to get another beer.

"Do you always drink?" Seth commented.

"Do you never shut the fuck up?" Dean replied and opened his beer. Seth growled and went forward but Roman held him tighter. Dean put his hand on his chest and acted like he was hurt. "Oh kid, you got a lot to learn before you try to fight me."

"I don't even know why you're still here. I bet you don't even pay to live here."

"See that's where you're wrong. I have a job, I pay to live here but I bet you won't. "Dean laughed. "Every time you think you know something you're wrong. Why do you hate me Seth? Tell me? Bet you can't give me a real reason."

"Dean." Roman said softly. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Make me my favorite?" Dean batted his eyelashes and Roman chuckled.

"Lasagna it is. And spaghetti for you Seth."

"Yeah Ro. You always know what I like." Seth snickered when Dean shook his head. If Seth wanted to play that type of game and need Roman's attention 24/7 then he would back off. He doesn't need that shit. Obviously Roman would care about Seth needs more, or Seth in period. Dean didn't need attention he just got it from Roman for some reason. He didn't even have to do anything. He could be looking at nothing and Roman would ask what he was doing.

"Well I'll let you two get to it. Or get busy. Whatever Seth wants, no I mean need first from you. Probably wants you to fuck him to make him feel better." Dean left the kitchen with a smile when he heard a loud growl.

"Watch it Ambrose."

"Yeah okay pretty boy."


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days passed since Seth moved in with Dean and Roman. Dean backed off completely from both of them but even if he stayed in his room most of the day or work all day Seth would find a way to just piss him off, on purpose. Dean wanted to punch him in his smug little face. He didn't get what he did to Seth for him to act that way. One night Dean came out of his room and went to the bathroom to take a piss after doing that he went into the kitchen for a quick midnight snack. He heard soft grunts and soft moans coming from Roman's room, he smirked. Roman must of had a girl over.

Dean snickered silently and tip-toed to Roman's room, he was about to put his ear up to the door but it was already cracked. He peeked in and tilted his head a bit, he saw someone riding Roman, oh fuck it was Seth! Dean's eyes went wide when Seth whispered out Roman's name then gasped. He looked over to see Roman staring up at Seth, he was the one who was softly grunting. Dean looked away quickly, it made him feel weird, Not a good weird, a bad weird. He folded his arms against his chest and walked away from the room quickly. He didn't know what he was feeling but he should of never went over to Roman's room. He didn't know Seth was actually in the room with Roman sleeping with him, he thought he would be on the couch or in the room in the basement.

The next morning Dean woke up to a loud striking sound. Thunder boomed and he jolted awake. He looked towards his bedroom window and saw the rain hitting the glass hard. He sighed when he heard a soft knock on the door. "It's open." Roman opened the door and Dean frowned a bit, the older man was only in sweatpants with disheveled hair. Dean eyes roamed over his chest, seeing that tribal tattoo on his pectoral. Then his eyes ran down to the abs and the little trail of hair that was by his navel. He looked away and blinked a few times. "What is it?" Dean asked quietly.

"Breakfast is done." Roman left back to the kitchen and Dean got out of bed and followed. Dean saw Seth at the table eating waffles, when their eyes met Seth smiled at him and went back to his breakfast. Dean rolled his eyes and made his plate quickly and started to walk back to his room, he didn't want to eat with them. Roman frowned when Dean left, he then looked to Seth who just shrugged and drunk his orange juice. "Hasn't Randy been calling you?" Roman nudged Seth's arm softly.

"Mhm." Seth nodded and swallowed a piece of his bacon. "Like fucking 10 times a day."

"You never answered once?" Roman cocked an eyebrow when Seth shrugged. "Seth come on, I think you should hear him out. You really liked him didn't you?" Seth looked into Roman's gray eyes and nodded slowly. "I think you should give him another chance."

"He's married." Seth replied back with a grunt.

"Yeah but I feel like something else is to it. You know when I feel something it's usually right." Roman bit a piece of his bacon. "Think you should talk to him."

"Maybe." Seth mumbled. Soon Roman left because he had work, he hated that it was raining the day would be more stressful. Rainy days he loved but not when he had to work. He just hoped that Seth and Dean didn't kill each other.

* * *

Roman came back at 11PM at night. It was still storming outside as he came inside the house. Instantly he heard the soft sounds of his TV in the living room. Could only be Dean, he seemed to stay up a lot when he had no work. Roman hasn't been talking to him that much since Seth came, Seth has been getting all of his attention. Seth should be at work still, he would be off in two hours. Roman came into the living room with the Mcdonalds he bought before he arrived. He knew what Dean loved and he couldn't cook today for him so he decided to get some take out.

"Hey." Roman greeted the dirty blonde then shook the bag of food. "Got you some Mcdonalds."

"Thanks." Dean took the bag and opened it, instantly getting the chicken nuggets and fries and munching on them. Roman watched Dean dig in the bag again and take out the cup of soda. He couldn't take the quietness, Dean is usually talkative with smart ass comments. Roman no doubt had a thing for Dean, he liked him, but it the feeling wasn't mutual, at least that's what he thinks. Dean showed no sign of even liking him back. He dodged all of the older man's moves and touches.

"Why have you been so quiet lately?" Roman finally asked. Dean looked at him then stopped chewing his food. "I'm serious Dean. Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah man." Dean chuckled and Roman smiled a bit. "You just got Seth and he needs you right now, right? So just deal with him."

"I've been dealing with him for more than 10 years Dean. I want to talk to you too, I like you too." Dean made direct eye contact with Roman after he heard the last four words. Roman shook his head quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant-"

"I know what you mean dude. Stop that shit, told you 'bout that." Dean cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of his soda. Roman frowned and Dean sighed. "Okay look. Seth hates my goddamn guts. I don't think it's just because you brought me in and patched me up. I think it's more but he won't fucking confess. He hates everything about me. Everything I do he just gives me this judging look. I'm not a murderer or anything."

"I know." Roman sighed softly. "He's having a hard time right now." Dean shook his head then laughed.

"Pretty funny. He was riding your dick last night so I don't see what's so hard." Roman eyes went wide and Dean put a fry in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"What?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah. I came out to take a piss ya know, midnight snack. Thought you had a girl last night so I came closer and boom the door was cracked, saw pretty boy riding your dick like there was no tomorrow. Pretty funny, huh?"

"Uh.." Roman scratched the back of his head. "Sorry you saw that."

"Are you sorry because you were just on me, telling me how you felt and stuff or are you sorry because I _saw that."  
_

_"_I'm uh..I'm sorry for both." Roman felt a bit bad now but he shouldn't 'cause Dean didn't like him anyway. After a moment of silence Dean smiled at him and gave him the rest of his fries. Roman took them and nodded a thanks.

"Hey hey, it's cool. I mean uh..Doesn't matter. Fuck, I'm tired." Dean had on a straight face and Roman couldn't understand what was going on. He tried to see what Dean was feeling but the other man was so good at hiding it. His voice was raspy and smooth and his smirk showed on his face. You have a good night, yeah?" Dean got up and was about to walk to his room but Roman grabbed his hand and Dean looked at their hands before looking at Roman's gray eyes. A spark went up their arms at a rapid pace. The two men shivered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Roman rubbed his thumb over Dean's knuckles slowly. Dean looked at the action then pulled his hand away. Dean nodded and grabbed his soda and chicken nuggets before heading off to his room. Roman heard Dean's door close slightly, why the fuck couldn't he read Dean? He could read everyone else except the blonde. But that spark he just felt, Dean had to feel that too. Roman sighed, he was going to call it a night. He didn't feel like waiting up for Seth. He just wanted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night Dean was in his room with the door locked. He was on Roman's laptop looking up some porn, usually he didn't do that 'cause he could always get a random girl to get his rocks off. But he's been working a lot and he's been a bit lost and confused. Dean stroked himself slowly as he watched the video, it was on mute. It was around 1AM in the morning, he was kind of like an insomniac. Yesterday night when he felt that spark between him and Roman, it actually scared the shit out of him He had to get away from him, he just had to. Dean softly groaned and sped up his hand, he wasn't getting off as fast as he liked. An AD showed up on the side of the site and it was two guys going at it. Dean shook his head quickly and continued to the video but his eyes soon went back to the AD. His hand stopped on his thick length as he eyed the AD for a moment.

Then he clicked it. Dean closed his eyes until he saw the light change behind his eye sockets. He opened his eyes slowly and saw all of the guy on guy porn. He felt his face tingling quickly. What the fuck was he doing? "What's wrong with me." Dean mumbled. A video popped up and instantly started playing. His eyes went wide and he clicked off the site then cleared the history. "Fucking shit." He closed the laptop quickly then pushed it away. The blond cursed, he still had to take care of his big problem that was under the sheets making its self known by standing up proudly.

He laid back and started to stroke himself again. His eyes closed shut again, images of a blonde headed woman sucking him off popped in, it made his hand sped up. But that blonde soon turned into a curly black mane. That she turned into a he and those eyes changed into a smokey gray. "Oh my God." Jon mumbled and started to stroke his member a bit roughly. "Get the fuck out of my head." Dean started to buck his hips up to meet his hand. It was Roman sucking him off, some of those curly strands in his eyes as they watched each other. Dean's dick started to ooze pre-cum and throb. "A-ah.." A raspy deep moan passed Dean's lips as he threw his head back, he was so close. The images soon changed to Roman kissing up his neck and jacking him off instead. That was it for Dean, his cum shot out over his hand as he milked it. A few more shots came out before he moved his hand away and tried to get his breath back. "You son of a bitch." He whispered.

* * *

Randy knocked on the house door then put his hands in his pockets. He got the address where Seth would be staying from Seth's friends. The door opened and Dean stood there eating a fruit roll-up. "What's up man? Lookin' for Seth?" Randy nodded and smiled when Dean moved aside to let him in. Seth came out the kitchen then froze. Dean smiled at Seth and pointed at Randy. "He needs to talk to you."

"Uhh.." Seth stuttered and watched as Dean went down the hallway to his room, they were the only two there again 'cause Roman had work. Randy looked around the house then looked at Seth in the eyes. Seth folded his arms against his chest. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about what happened."

"There is nothing to talk about. You're married and you cheated on me."

"I'm not married but I'm married." Randy sighed when Seth gave him a bitch face. "We were trying to work it out but we can't. I gave her the divorce papers and I'm waiting for her to sign them. I told her I couldn't keep trying to make it work with her, everything I used to feel for her died a long time ago. I really like you Seth, I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you what was happening. That's why I never wore my ring, it means nothing. She keeps trying to give me the guilt trip, if I leave her she'd kill herself or something." Seth saw the sad look Randy had, he knew Randy was telling the truth but he decided not to talk and let the older man continue. "I want to try again. You don't have to of course but I really do want a relationship with you. I'm not just some jack ass who wanted some quick fucks. I really want all of you. You're smart, funny, kind of a brat, you're really good looking."

"Go on." Seth came closer and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and looked up at him. "Just good looking."

"Nah, more than that. I don't even deserve you. I can understand if you already moved on. I don't know." Randy laughed nervously when Seth kept staring at him with those big brown eyes. "Can you give me another chance, I'm finally taking the step to divorce her, you make me happy, happier than I have ever been in years. Please?"

Seth rubbed circles in the back of Randy's neck with his thumbs before he looked away for a moment to think. He really like Randy, a lot and he wanted him back of course. Randy wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and pulled him close. The two-toned man looked back then nodded. "Yes." Randy was about to lean in for a kiss but Seth moved back. "No more lies. No more hiding anything from me."

"I've never lied to you Seth. I don't plan on starting that shit. But hiding things? I promise to be open to you on everything. Can I have a kiss now?" Seth chuckled and gave Randy a few pecks on the lips but it soon turned into a deep kiss, Seth was getting his breath taken away.

"Whoa." Dean shielded his eyes. "That's so fugly."

"Fuck you dude." Seth grabbed something that was nearest to him and threw it at Dean's face. Dean growled and threw it back, it hit Seth straight in the neck.

"Don't throw shit at me you little fuck." Dean rolled his eyes then looked at Randy. "You got a real brat on your hands." Randy tried to keep a straight face but his smile was coming out slowly. Seth hit Randy on the arm and cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

"Stop it you fucking asshole!" Dean threw a cup at Seth's head and pushed him. He was trying to cook and try to make dinner for the first time but Seth kept saying that Roman wouldn't like it if he made it. Seth tried to take over and all Dean wanted to do was fucking eat. Who cared if Roman wouldn't like it? He was hungry right now and Roman was getting off late. "Why aren't you at work?" Dean spat at Seth then threw a spatula at his chest.

"I got the day off you bastard." Seth threw the spatula back and it hit Dean's cheek hard. Dean twitched and smacked Seth and laughed at the shocked expression the younger man had. "Did you just fucking hit me?"

"I think I did." Dean looked at his hand and smiled. "Fuck off. Leave me alone, you're always in my personal space." Seth wiped the shocked face off and smacked Dean back harder. Dean's head whipped to the side and he didn't say anything for a while. He looked at Seth slowly with a straight face before he smacked him across the face harder. Then that was it, the two men were giving each other blows everywhere. Dean got the upper hand and tripped Seth before he got on top of him and put his hand around Seth's neck. "Don't you dare fucking move. I will throw you in the sewer, kid."

"Why don't you just leave Roman alone?" Seth finally said. Dean cocked an eyebrow suddenly, what the fuck was Seth talking about. "Seriously leave him alone. He's already gave his full attention to someone." Dean thought for a moment then it all came together.

"You need to let that man be fucking free. I'm not even messing with Roman either. So get your fucking story straight. You can't try to be with that guy with the fucking Dorito tan then try to also have Roman. It doesn't work like that, you're being a little bratty asshole." Dean got off of Seth when he got no reply. He looked around the kitchen then sighed, they made a mess. So he started to clean it up so he could finally cook in peace. Seth got up and left the kitchen quickly. Dean shrugged at that movement and continued on with his business.

Seth was still going to be here with Roman for a while, he didn't know if giving Randy another chance would be a mistake or not and he always needed Roman's comfort. Dean didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, who was he to judge? Seth scoffed then started to text Randy, he would have a little talk with Roman when he came home.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman came through the door and took off his jacket to hang it up. He heard the TV on so automatically he thought it would be Dean. He smiled and made his way into the living room only to find Seth sitting up by himself watching TV. "Hey Seth. What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Can it wait a second? I'm hungry." Roman went into the kitchen and saw a plate with foil on it that had a little card on top with his name on it. "You made dinner?" Roman called out and Seth came into the kitchen with a disgusted look. Roman saw and chuckled a bit. "Dean made dinner? I can smell it through the foil. Smells good." Roman took the foil off and saw fried chicken, macaroni, and mashed potatoes with a bit of gravy on it. "Did you not eat his cooking? It looks good."

"No I hate him."

"That wasn't hard to tell." Roman replied back then grabbed the plate so he could put it in the microwave. Seth crossed his arms against his chest and Roman shrugged before putting 3 minutes in to heat his food up. "Seth I mean really, everyone can see that you hate him. So what's the talk about anyway?"

"Dean."

"Why? What did he do?" The microwave beeped and Roman took his plate of food out then got a utensil out the dish rack. "What did you guys do? Argue? Did you kill him?" Seth rubbed the back of his neck, he thought back to earlier in the day. Seth was the one who started messing with Dean in the first place, tried to stop him from cooking dinner but that obviously didn't work out. "Hello?" Roman waved his hand in front of Seth's face then sat down at the kitchen table. "Come on Seth, it's late. It's been a long day and we gotta get to the point."

"Okay well uh..He was going to cook dinner and I thought he was cooking it just for you so I tried to stop him and we ended up fighting in the kitchen but I guess he cleaned it up really good 'cause there is no evidence. I just want him to back off you."

Roman swallowed some of his food and hummed deeply. He sat back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow at Seth. "He's not messing around with me, Seth. I don't know what your problem is but you gotta stop man." Roman shook his head and frowned as he thought back to when he was a teenager, he twisted his lips then shook his head. "You need to let people come into my life. I don't know why you keep pushing Dean away."

Seth hissed. "Because I see the way you fucking look at him!" He replied in a rather loud hushed voice.

"Okay? So. I look at him. Everyone looks at him."

"Don't play that game with me Roman. I mean the way you _look _at _him."_

"Okay Seth. Maybe I like Dean. Maybe I feel a spark, so what." What the two didn't know is that Dean's bedroom door was open. He was listening to everything. He couldn't believe Seth, Seth was a little fucking brat. He needed to get his one day, learn to just shut the fuck up. Seth shook his head slowly at Roman and Roman laughed a bit. "Seth stop being so jealous. We're not together."

"We used to be."

"Right used to be. You ever wonder why we didn't work Seth?"

"It's because I broke up with you."

"No you didn't. You told me we were never dating anyway and that it was okay to see other people. That hurt me. You knew how hurt I was before and you said you would help me forget everything he did to me."

Dean tilted his head in confusion. Who was this he guy?" Dean got off of his bed and came a bit closer so he could hear clearly.

"I didn't know how to help you Rome, you gotta understand. He traumatized you badly, you told me those stories and I didn't know what to do but stare."

"Why did you say you could help me forget then? Seth you didn't help me forget anything, you left me and so did he. I got fucking scars on my body 'cause of him. He fucked me over, he never wanted me!" Roman yelled the last part and Seth flinched. "All I ever wanted you to do is fucking- just fucking- I don't fucking know anymore. You're not the same person. You offered to help me, that's why the goddamn thing was an experiment to you. You told me to just say experiment instead of dating. You confused me, I don't know what the hell I was doing back then."

"Rome, I was trying to find myself at the time."

"When you were doing that and using me did you ever consider how I felt? I don't think you did. I had to go through so many therapy sessions. I was so angry, I was so damn angry, Seth. Then I found a girl after you and she was sweet, funny, nice, then she cheated on me. I was back in my hole once again. I got more angry and I realized soon after my anger needed to stop. You cannot get jealous over someone, we're not together. We never were in my book now. You cannot get mad at any relationship I have because as I recall every time you get a little toy to play with you tell me how lucky you are and how great it is while I'm sitting in the dark. I have to pretend to care, you brag on and on how great something is that you have while I'm so broken inside and no one can help me." Roman's voice cracked as he stood up from the table. He pushed his plate away then made his way down the hall. Dean heard footsteps so hurried to close his door. He cursed when he heard a knock on it.

Dean put on his best sleepy face and slowly opened the door. "Hey Roman." He yawned and stretched his arms. "What's up?"

Roman smiled and looked at all the wild curls surrounding Dean's head. "Sorry man, just wanted to thank you for cooking dinner. I was hungry and that good was good."

"Yeah, no, no problem. I was hungry man, couldn't have you come home to no food. You cook all the time and..Yeah. I'm rambling. But you're welcome.." It went silent and Dean couldn't help but to smile at and nervously laugh. "Dude you're staring."

Roman shook his head and laughed. "I'm sorry. Night man." Roman went to his room and closed the door gently. Dean really wanted to know who Roman was talking about? Who gave Roman scars on his body. He didn't know but he felt like he needed to know. What he did know is that Seth royally fucked up.

Back in the kitchen Seth was just sitting there thinking to himself. He was being a little jealous, actually a lot. Over something that was really never his. He fucked up all of these years and couldn't even see it. He looked around sadly, he needed to get away for a while. Just as he got up Dean came into the kitchen with a straight face.

"Can you tell Roman I'm leaving? I'll be back for my things tomorrow."

"Where you going?" Dean replied with raised brows. "Not to be a nosy motherfucker here. But I heard you guys, and who was the guy he was talking about?"

"That's not my story to tell.." Seth looked away and started to walk away. Dean just sighed then leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. Usually he didn't want to know shit about people, seem to be very personal but he got this strange feeling like he needed to protect Roman, to hold him and tell him it would be okay. Fuck, that's what friends did, right? Right?


	10. Chapter 10

A week passed since Seth left, it was deadly quiet in the house now. Dean studied Roman the whole week, the man was just putting on a happy body suit every day to please everyone else instead oh himself. It was Saturday and Dean just came back from work, Roman was already home because he had the day off. As Dean walked down the hallway to his room he saw that Roman's door was open. He peeked inside and saw the older man taking a pill. So he came inside and walked towards him, grabbing the bottle out of his hands and reading it. It said Wellbutrin, antidepressants. He read the effects of it then looked at Roman in the eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me what's been going on or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" Dean put his hand on Roman's shoulder and squeezed. "I heard that argument you had with Seth. I tried not to let this bother me but it is. I know what it's like to feel alone and feel like no one can help you, Roman. I need you to tell me who this he guy is and where can I find him?"

Roman shook his head slowly and hung his head. "You can't help me forget, or feel better."

"That kind of hurts." Dean raised his brows. "Think I don't know what you're feeling?"

"You didn't get abused." Roman mumbled.

"What?" Dean raised Roman's head so they could look each other directly in the eyes. "Who abused you?"

"My dad did."

"Why would he do that to you, Ro?" Dean saw the shaky breaths the older man started doing so he put his arms around him and pulled him in. "Come on talk to me. I'm here to listen, fuck I don't just want to help, I need to help. You don't get it. I made a promise to myself years ago that I'll always help someone who had a fucked up past like me, it's goes down hard when you're older. You're thinking what did I ever do to those people."

Roman was like dead weight in Dean's arms as he stared at him. "I don't know." Roman blinked a few times, he was not about to fucking cry. "He used to drink a lot but I think that was only part of the reason. He just hated me in general, he kept telling me I wasn't the person he wanted me to be."

"When did this start and when did it end?" Dean rubbed Roman's back and stayed quiet as he waited for the taller man.

"It start when I was 7 and ended when I was 14. He used to beat my mom too. I don't know what happened to him. I got scars at the back of my neck and some on my back and some on my legs." Roman pulled out of the embrace and took off his shirt. He turned around and moved his hair so Dean could get a close look at his neck and back. Dean cursed when he saw multiple scars, some look like they were cut open deep and needed to be stitched up. "It ended because I fought back." Roman turned back around and pulled his shirt back over his body.

"I'm so sorry." Dean wasn't really the one to sympathize with people but Roman was different, Roman took him in after he had no where else to go. Roman puts up with his personality and weird habits. "What did you do?"

"I started to beat him with a bat, and eventually he was knocked out cold and needed to go to the hospital. Me and my mom moved away, we never visited him, we changed everything about our lives. I don't even know if he's alive to be honest." Roman grunted. "Then I met Seth not too long after. We were best friends and then I don't know what happen. One minute later he's kissing me saying he can make me feel better, should of never believed him. And now I'm so fucked, I've been so messed up all of these years and heart break after heart break, I just gave up on dating period. It didn't help that Seth always rubbed his good stuff in my face, and it didn't help that he hated you 'cause he knew I had something for you. I know you don't like hearing that but I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's fine. Fuck Seth, don't think about him right now. Think about you, think about what you need to do to make yourself happy. Don't try to put others before you when you're in pain. I'll be here to help you through this man, I'm not going anywhere unless you kick me out." Dean laughed a bit. "I'll take care of you. You've been going like this for too long." Dean pulled Roman in for a tight hug, he buried Roman's head in his neck then rubbed his back again. Roman put his arms around Dean and hugged back just as tight, he felt himself getting rocked back and forth and heard Dean whispering it would be okay.

* * *

Roman smiled when Dean handed him a plate of chicken alfredo he made. Dean decided he was going to make dinner and do everything around the house since Roman wasn't feeling all too well and he told Roman to do a damn thing but relax. Dean sat on the couch by the older man and started to dig into his food. Roman did the same then smiled, the Ohioan was a damn good cook, it was a surprise.

"Dude."

"Hm?" Roman looked at Dean and raised his brows.

"What's that tattoo you got? It looks like a tribal type thing."

Roman looked at his arm and smiled. He was surprised he hadn't told Dean yet. "I'm Samoan. It's a tribal tattoo yeah. All the guys in my family basically have it. They either got chest piece or full sleeve. I got both and some of my back. Took 17 hours."

"Did you fucking sit there for the whole 17 hours."

"No. Hell no." Roman furrowed his brows and shook his head quickly. "This tattoo was a pain to finish." Roman groaned. "I hit my arm on accident the day after and it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life."

Dean laughed a bit then leaned over to touch the sleeve. "That's some bad ass detail man. So what you're like this Samoan Fabio?"

"Whatever you want to call me." Roman shook his head and laughed.

"Can you speak a little of it?"

"Yeah." Roman nodded. "You seem really interested in this stuff. Could I ask you a question, if it's not too personal or anything." Dean nodded and swallowed some more of his food. "Do you wish Sami was still here?" Dean tensed a bit then nodded slowly.

"I do wish he was here. I feel like I lost a family member. I don't know what happened. I don't know if I did something, I don't know if he's dead in a ditch somewhere. I just don't know." Dean frowned. "I miss him though. He was a crazy son of a bitch."

"I have a feeling he's not dead and I also have a feeling you didn't do anything wrong." Roman smiled at Dean. "You'll find him. He's probably still here in Iowa." Roman went silent for a moment before watching Dean chew slowly, he bit his bottom lip nervously then decided to ask. "Why do you care so much about what's going on in my life?"

Dean shrugged. "Because I feel like I need to protect you. Is that wrong?" Dean looked at Roman with a questioning look. Roman shrugged back and Dean laughed. "I just feel like you deserve it. No one protected me ya know?"

"Well, technically I protected you.." Roman mumbled.

"You did when you found me. you're right. But I mean a different type of protection. Like-' Dean was about to say like holding him and hugging him but he stopped himself. "Never mind." Roman wondered what Dean was going to say but he decided not to push it.

"Well. " Roman started. "Thanks." He got up with his cleaned off plate. He ruffled Dean's hair and kissed his forehead before heading off to his room. Dean touched his forehead and shrugged before finishing his food.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean wiped the oil off his forehead then sighed happily, he did great on the car he just finished. Remodeled the old gal to new, she was an Impala. Jimmy and Jey nodded, they were impressed with the Ohioan, he was a natural at fixing cars. Dean smiled then looked at his watch, it was his break so he was about to leave out and go get some lunch somewhere but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Roman walk in with a bag of food and a confused face. Dean whistled and Roman turned to him and smiled before he walked over.

"Thought I bring you food on your work break since you've been making dinner for the past two weeks." Roman gave the bag of sandwiches he mad to Dean and smiled. "I made them."

"You didn't go to work today? Why?"

"I didn't feel okay." Roman replied sadly. Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around Roman's shoulder and squeezed him. Roman laughed a bit at the way Dean would try and comfort him at times. Roman saw that Dean was looking directly at him and it made him a bit shy, that fucking scared him. Dean always had this intense stare and you didn't know if he was angry, sad, or happy at all. After a while Dean looked away and shook his head.

"Let's share?" Dean moved away from Roman a bit and took the sandwiches out of the brown bag and gave one to the Samoan. "I know these will be really good, you're a mean cook man." Dean looked at himself, his gray tank top was oily and had dirt on it. "I have to change, shit." Roman watched as Dean went to the back of the shop quickly. Dean soon came back with regular clean clothes on, as he was about to say something to Roman Jimmy interrupted.

"You can take the rest of the day off man. Don't worry about anything else." Dean smiled excitedly and grabbed Roman's hand so they could get the hell out of there, they ran to the car, it was raining hard.

Dean looked down once they got to the car and realized that they were still holding hands. He started to blush as he dropped Roman's hand. Roman looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he started to dig around in his pocket for the keys. He quickly unlocked the doors as Dean did a little dance to avoid the rain that was soaking the both of them. Once the car beeped Dean hopped in and closed the door a shiver ran through him. As Roman sat in the drivers seat he noticed the shiver that ran through Dean's body so he reached over and turned on the heat.

Dean smiled at him as he grabbed his sandwich . Roman took a bite out of his sandwich and smiled at the taste. Dean took a huge bite then a moan came out of his mouth as he looked at Roman.

"Oh my God these are amazing." Roman chuckled a little bit as he took another bite of his sandwich. After a while of being quiet Dean decided to start up a conversation. "Why didn't you feel good?

"I ran out of my medication and I started to feel like complete shit and felt like everything was my fault." Roman swallowed his food and looked out the window, he had to be straight forward or else Dean would not fully understand. Dean finished off his sandwich then put his hand on Roman's shoulder and squeezed. Roman looked at Dean and smiled a bit. "It's fine. That's not excuse to call in sick."

"No, yes it is. I should of stayed home. Could of took care of you. We need to go get your medication. When we go home do you want to have a movie night? I don't know if that sounds corny or whatever but fuck, you gotta smile man. Gotta shine or some shit. Shit they say in the movies, you know what I mean."

Roman laughed as he finished off his sandwich then he crumpled up the foil and threw it back in the bag.

"I know what you mean. Just thought I would never hear you say that."

Dean grabbed the back of his neck as he looked out of the window at the rain pouring down."I just... I just like it when you smile shut up."Dean reached over and punched Roman in the arm. Roman faked hurt then laughed even harder as he put the keys in the engine and started the car. They needed to go get his medication and some movies for their movie night.

* * *

Dean was laid out on the couch eating popcorn and Roman was on the other hand sitting Indian style. He kept glancing at Dean, he couldn't stop looking at him. Over these past weeks Dean has been taking care of him, everything literally and it only made Roman like him more. He wanted to stop liking Dean but he couldn't, he couldn't help himself around the younger man. He slowly moved closer to the blond and touched his calf, he got no reaction so he moved closer and ended up crawling on him. Dean flinched and looked down to see Roman's head on his lap, he was resting on him. Dean opened his mouth then closed it quickly, he ran his fingers through the long raven haired mane and sighed. Roman looked up at Dean then crawled up a bit more so he could lay his head on Dean's chest.

"Do you want me to get off of you?" Roman whispered.

"It's fine. You comfortable?" Roman nodded. "Okay that's all that matters."

After that awkward little moment the two men glued their eyes back to the movie but Roman couldn't stay focus for long. He looked up at Dean and his heart started to beat faster when Dean looked down at him with that intense stare. Goddammit he felt like a chick, what the hell was Dean Ambrose anyway? Dean cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. Roman furrowed his brows and leaned his head up a bit, Dean didn't move, in fact he looked a bit tense but he always did. Roman planted a almost too quick peck on Dean's lip, he just had too, he needed to. When he moved back Dean opened his eyes slowly and just stared for a moment before he pecked Roman back quickly. It was awkward as hell but that was Dean. After a few seconds Dean's eyes went wide.

"I just fucking kissed you. Holy fucking shit." Dean's voice was loud all of the sudden.

Roman watched him as Dean stared straight ahead, he said it again this time but in a softer tone. Then he looked down at Roman who still had his head on his chest."Yes you did."Dean looked into his eyes as he shifted so that Roman wasn't able to lie on him anymore. Roman sat up and looked at him he wanted to ask but he was afraid of the answer so he decided to do it anyway."Did you like it?"

Dean looked taken back by the question."I don't know you're a guy... I mean I just kissed a guy."Dean stood and looked at Roman he shook his head as he turned his back towards the other man and started for his room. Roman watched as Dean retreated back to his room.

"Great..Forward a step then back a step." Roman mumbled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Roman was pacing in the kitchen, he didn't know what yesterday night was. They kissed and Roman liked it of course and Dean left him, but Dean kissed him back. That was a good start right? But why did it feel so bad? Roman stopped pacing and put his head down on the counter. He had work and he didn't know how he would last in there, he missed enough days now. Even though he worked there for years and had saved up a month worth of vacation, Dean came into the kitchen with a frown, he was up all night thinking about their kiss. Roman stood up straight and froze when he saw Dean watching him with a calm face.

"About yesterday-"

"Let me talk." Dean sighed softly. "We kissed." Roman nodded. "And I just left you there..I know you have feelings for me, I see it. I get it. I get when you can't help things. Did I like the kiss?" Dean was quiet for what seemed like forever. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, just weird.." Roman smiled and Dean looked away. "Kept me up all night. I don't know man. I just feel weird."

"C'mere." Roman held out his arms and Dean went into the embrace and looked up at the older man. Roman sighed softly then stared into Dean's confused eyes. "You need a real taste, I need you to tell me if you actually like this or not. I know you can't say what you feel for me, I don't expect you to, but you show things physically. That's fine."

"Yeah okay. I get it." Dean nodded then let his eyes roam over Roman's face. The Samoan had a bit of stubble around his goatee/ His lips were plump, parted, and pink. Dean closed his eyes and leaned up to brush his lips against Roman's, his face tingled when he felt their lips touch. The two men soon went for it and pressed their lips together softly, a slow peck on the lips.

"Your lips feel nice." Roman mumbled. Dean hummed deeply and soon the peck turned into multiple ones. He got pushed back on the counter top, his back hitting it as they tilted their heads. Roman moaned and got Dean's lips to part so he could stick his tongue inside. Dean hesitantly tangled his tongue around with the older man and furrowed his brows and let out a soft muffled moan. The Ohioan eyes snapped open when he felt Ro's dick rubbing against his leg. Roman moaned again and put his hands up the blond's shirt.

Dean was started to panic as Roman's hands rubbed over his chest and repeatedly over his nipples to get them hard. He gasped and pulled away quickly. "No no, too much." He panted softly and Roman rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, got carried away there. You don't uh, regret this right?" Dean shook his head no and laughed a bit. "What are we?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. No label on something that's not really there. You need to get to work." Dean rubbed at his own arm and walked away from Roman quickly. "See you later tonight!" He yelled before he shut his door and plopped down on his bed.

* * *

Seth knocked on the door and waited a moment. Dean opened the door and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Seth there with a apologetic looking smile. Dean looked over to see Randy in the car they came here in on his phone before he looked back at Seth. "Yo."

"Hey. I uh. I uh wanted to apologize about my behavior and stuff.." Seth kicked at the porch and put his hands in his pockets. "Randy told me I should apologize."

"Not accepted." Dean crossed his arms against his chest. Seth's mouth fell open and Dean shook his head. "You're only doing it because your boyfriend told you to, you don't really want to do this huh?"

"No I do. I should of believed you and Roman when you said nothing was going on. I was being stupid and jealous." Dean looked away for a moment, well now something was going on. Seth furrowed his brows at Dean's actions suddenly. "What's wrong dude?"

"Nothing, Just not feeling good today. Stuff on my mind and yeah. I have a question." Seth nodded and raised his brows. "When you and Roman were together, why did you stay with him? I think you knew you couldn't help him. I think you used him."

"Excuse me? How do you even know about this shit?"

"How else? I got Roman to open up to me. You didn't treat him right and you added to his mental scarring." Dean frowned. "That's fucked up man."

"It's not like I meant to." Seth shook his head and harshly laughed. "How the hell was I suppose to fix him? He couldn't protect himself against his drunk father."

"You watch your damn tone." Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He needed help, did he even tell you what he did to his dad?" Seth frowned. "I figured he didn't, you know, you came in here and automatically hated me because you couldn't handle the fact that Roman gave me attention. I didn't ask him to take me home and take care of me. I don't deserve it. But you know, he deserves to be taken cared of. And you rubbing your good shit in his face is selfish. You need to think about his feelings."

"I did think about his feelings!"

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Really. You know what? I regret coming here. I apologize and you turn this into a lecture. And Roman doesn't need you to take care of him, he's fine on his own. He's strong. You're going to stop once you see him release his aggression, he still has all that anger built up and at any time he's going to take it out on you. Just leave him alone. I was his first and I will be his last. Let him go find some nice girl."

"Seth don't be an obsessive slut dude. It's not fitting." Dean slammed the door on Seth's face and locked it.

* * *

Roman came back home tired. He plopped on the couch instantly and groaned. He had to do a surgery and it succeeded but he was so stressed down, it always scared him that he was going to mess something up. But he never did, he was happy about it. Dean came into the living room with a plate of food and a drink, he smiled when he saw Roman looking up at the ceiling.

"Hard day?"

Roman sat up slowly and nodded. "Yeah, had to do surgery. I'm so tired." Dean nodded and gave the older man the plate of food and drink. "Thanks man."

"Eat it in your room then go straight to bed." Dean smiled when Roman stood up in front of him with a content smile. The smile soon went away when Roman leaned in slowly, he kissed Dean, just a nice peck. Dean returned it and nudged Roman in front to get him to finally go to his room. "Goodnight big boy."

"Wish you'd sleep with me."

"In your dreams." Dean replied with a cocked brow.

"Definitely, it is in my dreams."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the past month Roman and Dean shared a lot about each other. They were closer but the only thing they were doing still was kissing and Roman was getting a bit frustrated. Currently they were on Roman's bed making out. Dean was on his knees on the bed and so was Roman as their tongues tangled slowly. Dean gasped into the kiss when Roman pulled him into his lap. The kiss stopped and Roman groaned, he knew Ambrose was about to end it but he didn't want it to end. But he also knew not to push Dean quickly, but they could at least go a little further then making out.

"I don't want to stop,Dean." Roman looked up at Dean and sighed. Dean furrowed his brows, he was hard and his jean covered cock was pressed up against Roman's who had thin basketball shorts on. "Why can't we like, I don't know, touch? Do something more.."

"But-" Dean started but Ro cut him off.

"If you get too uncomfortable we'll stop." Roman smiled when Dean nodded slowly. "Good, good." Roman brought Dean back down and instantly their tongues met again. He grabbed Dean's hips and started to rock him back and forth, their dicks rubbed together and the two men moaned. Roman's lips moved down to the blond's neck, he licked at his adam's apple and sucked at it. Soon Dean was moving on his own, he pushed Ro back on the bed so he could straddle him properly.

"That uh, that feels good man." Dean laughed a bit then pinned Roman's arms above his head. He started rocking his hips again but a bit faster. Deep moans filled the room. He was looking down at his _friend _with an intense stare as he let those lustful sounds slip past his swollen kissed lips. He felt Roman's dick getting only harder and it made him groan. "What would be your definition of even further?" Roman freed one of his hands and put his palm on the big bulge in front of him, he rubbed at it slowly and groped it. Dean growled and put his hand over Roman's and squeezed it.

"I don't know about that." Dean mumbled.

"I already sucked it." Roman mumbled back. And that what was what made Dean's cheeks flush. He remembered how loud he was moaning and he remembered him encouraging and him and Roman sharing some deep eye contact. He felt his dick get harder and twitch at the memory.

"But that was different..I was drunk. You can't push me quickly. Dude, I've never did this before. I'm nervous and fucking scared." Dean sighed at admitting his fear. Everything just scared him, yeah everything felt really good but he believed that if he had too much of something he would freak out and run away. Himself and Roman still didn't give themselves a label for what they were, Dean still called them friends. Roman did too but in his mind, they were boyfriends. Just weird, different type boyfriends.

"Alright." Roman sat up against the headboard and licked his lips. "It's frustrating. I just want all of you."

"That makes me feel a bit uncomfortable." Dean groaned. "It's just, it's just that you're-"

"Not a girl."

"And you're-"

"Bigger than you. Stronger than you. Taller than you. What? Just dominating in all ways and you're not used to being not in control?" Dean nodded slowly. Roman looked away and nodded. "Okay. Then why do you let me go this far with you? I just don't get it." Roman gave Dean his own intense stare and it made Dean uncomfortable so he looked away. "I like you a lot Dean, I'm trying to not push you quickly because I know this is super new for you." Roman moved Dean off of his hips and adjusted his member that was going soft quickly.

"I'm used to girls." Dean replied finally with a frown. "I'm used to fucking pussy, not sucking dick." Dean shivered at that. "You hold me and touch me and it makes me feel weird. Makes me feel like a bitch." Dean said honestly. "Do I like when we kiss and stuff?" Dean nodded. "I do. If I didn't why would I let you come close to me?"

"Do you like me Dean?" Roman ran his fingers through his long curls. "What do you want me to do? If you want to go fuck pussy go find some pussy then. I'll find something else to do than think about you all goddamn day. I'll go settle down with some nice girl, you can do whatever you want but imma do me." Roman rolled his neck. "I feel like I just wasted a lot."

"No one told you to go on and play with the bad boy. Haven't you ever seen those cheesy ass movies? Shit like this never works. Never. Maybe I will go find some 3 dollar whore. Maybe I'll just leave." Dean saw the flash of hurt go over Roman's face and he instantly felt bad. "I don't see why you can't let us do things my way."

"Because it's not fair." Roman's voice raised. "You can't fucking be in control of everything. I'm not one of those whores you just control and fuck over like they're just trash. I'm a grown ass man. You understand me? Yeah I get don't push you 'cause you're new. But you need to compromise, I'm not doing anything to you that you don't like. I just really like you and you're making it really hard."

"I don't like changing my ways Ro. Maybe Seth did but I ain't Seth boy, I'm Dean. You let me in and you could of let me died." Dean got off the bed and walked to the door, he looked at Roman and was about to say something but Roman stood up.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. You're not Seth. You're just Dean." Roman closed the door on Dean and locked it before he crawled back into bed with a grunt. Dean stood on the other side of the door with wide eyes and parted lips.

"I'm just..Dean." Dean whispered to himself. "That's all.." Dean put his head down and sucked in his lips before he decided to leave the house for a walk. Maybe he really wasn't shit.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a few weeks since that day Dean and Roman had that fight. Dean missed Roman but he was too stubborn to say something? Why would he? He didn't mean shit, he was just Dean and plus they were just friends, so he wanted to believe so badly. Roman just came back from work, he took off his shoes and and jacket before he walked to the kitchen, he saw Dean's figure and hurried up. "Dean, I wanted to talk." Roman sighed when Dean shook his head and left the kitchen. The Samoan sat at the kitchen table and folded his hands then looked around with a frown. Dean came back in to the kitchen slowly with his arms folded.

"What do you want to talk about? I'm just Dean and I don't matter remember?" Dean clenched his jaw and bounced on his toes a bit. "By the way that hurt me." Roman stood up and walked towards Dean. He frowned at him and looked away.

"I'm really sorry about that. I just frustrated, angry, and I don't usually get angry..It's because I like you a lot and you know I never liked anyone this much. I just wish you'd let me touch you."

"It shouldn't matter that much, we're just friends."

"Friends?" Roman repeated.

"Friends." Dean nodded.

Then in a instant Roman's lips latched on to Dean's. Dean tensed up for a moment before he started to kiss back, he sighed and unfolded his arms and let them fall down, he balled his fist like he was going to knock Roman out but instead he grabbed the older man's shirt in his hand and balled it up as the kiss changed into making out. Their tongues tangled and an electric feeling ran through them. Roman suddenly stopped the kiss to look into Dean's eyes. "Friends don't kiss like that."

"Yeah well friends also don't try to control everything."

Roman sighed. "I'm not trying to control everything, I just don't know what to do. I don't know if you like me or not, I feel like you're leading me into nothing but bullshit. Is this just some sick joke?" Roman was about to go on but Dean kissed him hard, he took over the whole kiss and Roman let the younger man lead completely. Then the kiss stopped again, Roman panted softly and closed his eyes. "What if I let you lead it?"

"Lead what?" Dean asked with pure confusion and curiosity.

"What if.." Roman opened his eyes. "What if I let you experiment on me..I know how you said you were afraid and used to being in control. What if I give you a taste of what it's like to be in control with a man, I'll let you do stuff and I won't touch you back unless you want me to." Roman watched Dean look down, he seem to be in deep thought. After what seemed like 4 years of silence Dean finally spoke up.

"Okay..So I can experiment..I can do anything I want and you're..You're going to let me?" Dean looked into Roman's eyes and rose his brows. Roman nodded and put Dean's arms around his waist hesitantly. Dean gripped Roman's hips then pulled the older man into a tight hug. "Thank you." Dean smiled and laughed a bit. "Thank you, such a chick flick moment..Ugh."

"Don't worry about that." Roman whispered. "And by the way, you mean a lot to me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay man. Stop saying sorry." Dean ended the hug and wiggled his brows. "Let's..Try?"

* * *

Dean hesitantly pulled down Roman's fitted gray briefs slowly. The two were in Roman's room and Dean said he wanted to see something and Roman without any hesitation went along with it and there he was on his back just watching Dean do his thing. Dean furrowed his brows and his mouth fell open when Roman's dick slapped against his stomach. Roman was big, long and fat and it made Dean look away and blush. Roman sat up a bit and was about to pull his briefs back on but Dean stopped him. "No no, lay back down. I got it." Dean eyed Roman's member, obviously he's never been so close to another man's sex before. He himself was big as well, Roman was definitely thicker than him. Then he blushed more, his face going fully pink, how would that fit anywhere?

"It's okay." Roman whispered. Dean nodded, he felt his blush calming down and he took a deep breath before he put a shaky hand on Roman's cock, he felt it twitch in his hand as he wrapped his hand around it. Even though Roman was still naked, Dean was still fully clothed and Roman was perfectly fine with that. Outside of their house was Seth, he's been trying to get a hold of Roman for a while but it went straight to voicemail all the time now. Seth looked around the porch and saw the weird looking rock, he grabbed it and shook it until a key fell out. He forgot about the extra key Roman told him about.

Seth heard nothing when he came into the house so he walked through the living room and went down the hall with a smile, no sign of Dean which was good. It was late so he was probably sleep. Seth heard soft deep moans and his stomach turned when he realized those were Roman's. He saw the door opened only a bit and he came closer and peeked through only to almost let out a loud gasp. Dean was stroking Roman slowly and Roman was enjoying it to the fullest. Dean was blushing badly as he listened to those moans and watched Roman's face when pleasured, the older man lips were parted, his brows were furrowed, and his eyes were half open.

Seth wanted to walk in and yell but instead he balled up his fist. Dean twisted his fist a bit at the sensitive head and cursed when Roman's cum shot out without warning, the older man hasn't been touched in a while and Dean's hand had the right grip and feel. His hand fit perfectly. Dean took his hand off of Roman's climaxing member and watched the thick spurts of cum release.

"You-you came." Dean whispered.

"Yeah.." Roman moaned at how sensitive his cock was. "I did. Sorry I didn't warn you. Kind of couldn't." Roman ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Dean's crotch, he saw the big wet spot there and raised his brows, he wasn't going to question, he was sure Dean came in his pants. "You okay?" Roman smiled when Dean nodded.

"Yeah..Are you okay?" Dean asked with a suddenly innocent face.

"OF course I am." Roman laughed and moved so he could peck Dean on the lips a few times before he got up and went to the bathroom to wash himself up. Dean looked over to the door and thought he saw someone but he didn't. Seth left the house quickly with rage and so much jealousy, he couldn't stop with his jealousy. Dean lied to him, he thought they weren't doing anything. He just wanted to ruin everything they fucking had now.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman was working a long shift at the hospital when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he sighed and took the phone out of his pants pocket. He answered it quickly without reading the number. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Mr. Reigns?"

"Speaking."

"We have Dean Ambrose at the station, could you come down? You do know him right?"

Roman cursed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know him. I'll be right there." Roman asked for the bail number and rolled his eyes, he quickly left work and went home to dip into his savings, he can't believe he's going through all of this for Dean. As he drove to the police station, his anger rose to the limit, he was livid. When he arrived he got out of his car and ran into the station.

"Mr. Reigns?" A policeman asked. Roman nodded and took the clipboard and paper he was handed to fill it out quickly. After that he paid the amount for Dean's bail, he thought he should of just left him there but he couldn't do that to Dean. Dean helped him so much and after that night when they finally got somewhere, he knew he had something special on his hands. The two had three good weeks after that night, now this. Nothing can ever be perfectly fine with Dean, always some trouble.

Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Dean. He watched as the cop undid Dean's handcuffs and told him that he was free to go. Dean started to walk towards him but Roman didn't wait. He turned around and made his way to his car. Roman opened the drivers side door and got in. Roman started the car as the passenger side door opened and Dean got in. Dean went to speak but Roman just shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot.

Roman stopped at a red light and looked over to Dean who was touching at his lip and face. It was bruised and Roman was just too angry to care. The green light popped up and Roman drove off quickly, in no time the two men were back at the house. Roman took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor carelessly, he threw his keys on the coffee table and started to walk to his room but Dean called him.

"You're not going to say anything? You're not mad?" Dean frowned when Roman went into the kitchen, he followed the older man.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Roman asked as he grabbed stuff out of the cabinet and put them on the kitchen table.

"Goddammit Roman, I don't want to fucking eat." Dean suddenly yelled and instantly he regretted because Roman's eyes twitched, the anger so visible. "I had a reason..I was-"

"Fucking stop. I paid thousands to get you out. Thousands, Dean. Ambrose you have lost your goddamn mind. What the hell did you do?"

"Why is it just me? Do you see my fucking face! I'm bruised up Rome."

Roman looked at Dean and shook his head as he slammed his fist against the counter.

"I don't fucking care about those other guys Dean. I paid for you to get out not them."

Dean clenched his fist, Roman started to piss him off, he felt his temper rising. Dean never asked anybody to call Roman and he didn't ask for Roman to bail him out"I never fucking asked you to bail me out Roman. You did that on your own." Dean got into Roman's face and furrowed his brows. "Listen to me, I was trying to find out some information about Sami and they fucked around with me, poking me and I wasn't going to take that shit. I've been looking for Sami forever and-"

"But that doesn't give you the fucking right to start a damn riot Dean. They didn't touch you first did they?" Roman yelled and pushed Dean back a bit, the Ohioan's hit the kitchen table, knocking some stuff off of the big round table.

"No but-"

"But, nothing. God I just want to beat the hell out of you but I-I can't and that angers me." Roman invaded Dean's personal space and looked into his wide gray eyes.

"You're not about to sit here and fucking yell at me like I ain't shit, oh wait or am I still not shit to you?"

"We got over that, shut that shit up." Roman countered. The two men growled at each other, watching every movement from each other like a hawk. Then all of the sudden Roman grabbed Dean's cheeks and crashed their lips together. He lifted Dean onto the table and knocked everything off of it. Dean grabbed at Roman's shirt and clawed at any skin he could feel as he kissed back.

Roman deepened the kiss as his tongue invaded Dean's mouth. Dean let out a soft moan as he gently ran his hands through Roman's hair. The kiss kept going until neither one of them could breath and Dean had to pull away for air. Roman leaned forward and began to plant soft kisses along Dean's neck. Dean let out a shaky breath as Roman sucked and licked at the sensitive skin.

"Oh fucking God, Roman. We gotta stop man. Stop.." Dean said in a raspy voice. Roman grunted and moved back only to pull off his shirt and throw it to the ground. He grabbed Dean's hands and put them on his chest, making them move up and down his pecs. Dean panted softly and swallowed. In a blink of an eye his shirt was on the ground as well. The Samoan leaned in and started up a kiss again, Dean kissed back with no hesitation.

The blond groaned when he felt his dick being groped a bit hard. He wanted to stop but he didn't want to at the same time, and Roman probably wouldn't had let him stop anyway. He would of got manhandled. Roman roughly stroked him through his jeans as Dean broke the kiss to look at Roman who had lust filled eyes. Roman said nothing as he pulled Dean in for another deep kiss. Dean let out a small grunt when he felt Roman spread his legs. Time went by and Dean's jeans and briefs were pulled down to his ankles as Roman kept going on with his kisses, licks, and bites. Roman pulled down his jeans along with his briefs and let them fall to his ankles too. He waited no time to start stroking himself roughly. "Stroke yourself Dean. Fucking do it, get yourself off..Do it."

Dean started to stroke himself, tugging at his wet cock hard. "Oh fuck yeah." He moaned out. Roman leaned into Dean and buried his head into the younger man's neck. He took over stroking the other man and Dean hesitantly put his hand on Roman's cock to return the favor.

"Damn you're big Dean..You make me so fucking angry sometimes." Roman sighed when he felt Dean's dick twitch in his hand. "But I just want you so much, like everything about you.."

Dean moaned as Roman twisted his hand at the head of his cock.

"God Roman, I am sorry ,so fucking sorry."Roman started to quicken the pace as he kissed Dean's neck. Dean felt himself getting closer as Roman continued to work his member. Dean started to stroke Roman at the same pace which caused Roman to let out a low growl. The two started letting out their deep loud moans in unison, their cocks were leaking badly, the touches felt so damn good.

"'Bout to cum." Roman mumbled. The two men threw their heads back at the same time and let out a drawn out moan as their cum shot out in each other's hands.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes slowly and realized he wasn't in his room. He realized he was naked and under a silky thin white cover that was showing his deep V-line. Roman came in fully dressed for work and with a big plate of breakfast that had a note on it. Dean said nothing as the plate was sat on the bed next to him. After they climaxed yesterday it was quiet, an awkward quiet and Dean somehow ended up sleeping in bed with Roman. Dean saw on the note that it said sorry, the breakfast looked good as always.

"I'm gonna go to work now.." Roman announced. "Let's not talk about last night, I'm just sorry. I know you probably regret that. I know I got so angry and threw myself on you..I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a cabin with me and everyone else you met, like Jimmy and Jey, Jack, Dolph..You know..We do it every year, winter is coming..Never mind. See you later." Roman walked out but heard his name so he walked backwards back into the room.

"I uh..I'll go." Dean replied while looking down at his hands.

"Great. Means nothing. Friends."

"Right right. See you later Ro." Dean sighed when Roman left. He didn't understand what they were, yesterday was crazy and confusing. First they were arguing then stroking each other's dicks. Roman was so angry and that made Dean shiver, Seth did say Roman would start getting angry with him and honestly..Dean wanted to see that more.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Roman walked into the first cabin, Roman had a smile but Dean had a look a look of curiosity. He's never been to a cabin before. Behind the two came Seth and Randy with excited smiles.

"This is gonna be fun." Randy announced as the rest of the crew came in. Tyson, Nattie, Jimmy, Naomi,Jey, Dolph, and Jack.

"Damn right." Roman replied. "Alright guys. It's gonna be dark soon. We need to find our rooms and chop some wood for the fireplace. Then get started on dinner."

Jimmy counted everyone then frowned. "Since there are more people this time someone has to get the two bed room. That has to be Dean and Roman."

Dean frowned. He liked his privacy. Craved it. "Uhh.." He started but got cut off.

"I'll share with Roman." Seth announced.

"You're sleeping with me." Randy cocked his brow. Seth laughed and Dean squinted his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"I'll sleep there. It's fine." Dean smiled and picked his luggage up then followed Roman down the hall to their room.

Roman pushed the door to their room open and stepped inside Dean followed behind him. Dean looked around the room and groaned there was no way for him to make a wall or curtain so that he could have a little bit of privacy. Roman walked across the room and claimed the bed closest to the wall. Dean lifted his suitcase onto his bed and looked at Roman who was unpacking his stuff. Roman stopped what he was doing and lifted his head to look into Dean's eyes.

"Why did you groan like that? You really don't want to share a room?"

"I just like my privacy."

Roman closed his suitcase and carried it too the closet.

"So guess I should have bunked with Seth."

Dean rolled his eyes at Roman who laughed as he closed the closet door.

"Come on let's go."

Dean smiled and took off his skull cap, coat, and gloves. He left the room and saw the plan in action. Jack, Jimmy, Seth, and Tyson went outside with axes to start chopping some wood while Dolph, Randy, Naomi, and Nattie start dinner. Dean just looked around lost, he didn't know what to do until Dolph pulled him into the kitchen with a smile.

"Help me cook dessert? What do you like anyways. I only see you eat candy. Do you eat meat?" Dolph looked Dean's body over and saw the muscles in his arms. "Yeah you eat meat."

"Um. I'll eat anything." Dean shrugged.

"You like sweet potato pie?" Dolph asked.

"Hell yeah." Dean smirked. "We gotta put whip cream on it."

"Got cha covered." Randy threw a can of whip cream to Dean and nodded when the other man caught it easily.

"Yeah okay. Let's do this shit." Dean started taking out things but heard music so he turned to see Naomi dancing while she pulled stuff out the cabinets. "Seriously?" He questioned.

"Yup." She pulled his hand and made them dance together. Dean twirled her around and chuckled when she slid back to her work.

Dean smiled as he started to spray some of the whip cream from the can on top of the fresh baked sweet potato pie. Randy was currently working on making two loaves of meatloaf. Randy crumbled up some crackers and added it to the bowl he had in front of him. Then he wiped his hands on a towel and looked at Dean a smile on his face.

"Can I ask you something?"Dean looked up from the pie and cocked an eyebrow. Randy broke a few eggs into the bowl and began to mash everything together with his hands. Naomi turned on the oven as she watched Randy mash everything together.

"Sure."

"What is the deal with Seth being so."

"Jealous."Nattie finished Randy's sentence for him before she started to peel some potatoes so she could mash them.

"Beats me." Dean shrugged. "He's a weirdo." He decided to add.

"Did you guys.." Randy started.

"Hell no. No ,fuck no." Dean grunted. "That little shit used to date Roman."

"He did? That's fucking awkward. This wasn't recent right?"

"Like ten years ago." Dolph added with a laugh. "There is no way he's jealous because Roman has a crush on Dean-o here."

"He does not. Dammit Dolph." Dean rolled his eyes when the bleached blond laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Forgot you're the titty master. Doesn't stop the fact that Romikinz wants you."

"Fuck off Dolph." Dean squirted whip cream in the older man's face and chuckled at the flinching. "But no man. Don't worry. He just doesn't like me 'cause Roman found me and patched me up. I was in jail not too long ago." Dean said to Randy with a smile. Everyone looked at Dean with scared eyes. "For selling drugs guys."

"Did you do them?" Nattie questioned.

"Nope." Dean replied.

"Good."Naomi spoke up as she took the pan from Randy and put it in the oven. Randy went over to the sink and washed his hands before he dried them off. Then he watched as Nattie began to mash the potatoes. Everything started to smell delicious.

"We don't put up with that shit." Everybody laughed at her as she stood next to Randy. There was loud laughter suddenly from the lining room. Dean peeked out the kitchen door and saw Roman with a handful of wood that he immediately put in the fireplace so he could get some warmth going around the cabin. Dean chuckled to himself, Roman's nose and cheeks were red from the coldness.

"Damn it's snowing hard out there." Jimmy said as he came in with snow all over him and wood chunks in his hand.

"Glad we got a lot if wood then. I ain't going back out there." Jey replied.

The guys all took of their jackets,beanies and gloves before they sat down by the fire. Roman stretched his hands out and rubbed them together to try and and warm them up. Everybody made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jey sniffed the air and then smiled at Naomi as she sat down next to Jimmy."It smells good."Nattie sat down next to Tyson and grabbed his hands. She placed her hands on top of his and started to rub them to try and warm them up.

Dean sat by Jey and looked at the fire with a smile. Seth was laying across Randy's lap with a smile. He was so warm now. Soon everyone started telling stories and all Dean could do was look down at his hands, smiling at their memories. When he looked up Roman looked away quickly. Dean kept watching Roman until the older man looked back at him again, their eye contact not breaking until Dean heard his name.

"Yeah?"

"You got a girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I do." Dean lied. Seth watched him confusingly, after what he saw? Dean couldn't have. Unless Seth was seeing things? The door wasn't fully open.

"Damn. Is she hot?" Jack questioned on. Dolph shook his head and hit Jack. "I'm just asking damn."

"Yeah she is." Dean nodded. "I'm a sucker for her."

"Oh yeah?" Seth spoke up. "What does she look like?"

Dean smirked. "She has long wavy hair."

"What color?" Seth asked.

"Black."

"What's her eye color?"

"Gray." Dean cackled. "She has these cheekbones.. And these lips." Dean didn't realize he was basically explaining Joe but in girl form in front if everyone.

"Is she built like a man?" Seth smirked. "Hopefully she doesn't look manly.." Seth laughed and Dean cocked a brow.

"Seth. Don't start." Randy scolded and Seth pouted.

Naomi and Mattie had slipped away into the kitchen where they sat the table and laid out plates of food. Naomi peeked her head through the door and called them all for dinner. Dean held out his hand and helped Roman up before he followed him to the kitchen. Roman took a seat and grabbed Dean's arm as he walked by. Roman pulled Dean down next to him with a smile as everyone else took their seat.

Everyone ate and laughed. Dean didn't join the conversation as he ate. He looked over to see Roman chewing and smiling, and it only made him smile. Dean put his hand on Roman's thigh and took in a subtle deep breath. Roman looked down quickly then back at his food as he swallowed. He slowly moved his hand on top of the younger man's and squeezed.

Dean hesitantly rubbed his hand up and down Roman's thigh before moving his hand away to get some pie. Roman swallowed hard, he felt his dick twitch pathetically in his jeans. "Calm down." He mumbled to himself. Dean took a big slice of the pie and put it on his plate. Roman smiled he knew how much Dean liked his sweets. Roman watched as Dean took a huge bite and a smile formed on his lips. Naomi laughed as Roman took a bite of his pie and whip cream got on his cheek.

"What?" Roman wiped his cheek but completely missed. It only made everyone laugh harder. Roman rubbed at his face again and missed once more.

"Here." Dean used his thumb and rubbed the whip cream off Roman's face. Roman smiled and Dean nodded before going back to his pie. Seth slightly growled then coughed which made everyone look at him confusingly.

"You alright?" Randy rubbed Seth's back slowly. Seth nodded and smiled at his boyfriend then kissed him on the lips.

Dean rolled his eyes as he pretended on his pie. Roman hit his knee playfully under the table which caused Dean to laugh. Everyone looked at him and he started to blush a little. Once everyone eating Naomi started to clear the table. Dean, Nattie and Randy helped her as Roman stood and made his way to the living room Seth following behind him.

Roman sat on the floor and Seth joined him. Roman looked at his friend and a sigh escaped his lips. Seth tilted his head and looked at Roman.

"Are you and Dean a thing?" He decided to be straight forward. Roman laughed and Seth frowned. "Seriously."

"No. I have someone." Roman lied.

"But I saw.."

"Saw what Seth?" Roman rose his brows in curiosity.

"Nothing. Losing my mind."

Dean told everyone he was calling it a night in the kitchen. He was tired already. He stuck his head out into the living took and coughed a bit. "Goodnight guys."

"Going to bed so early Dean?" Seth replied.

"Tired dude." Dean went to his room without another word and stripped out of his clothes quickly. He went into his luggage and grabbed his pajamas which only consisted of plaid pants and a black tank top. Suddenly the door closed, it was Roman. Dean climbed into his bed and wrapped himself up in the warm covers.

"You look comfortable." Roman stripped down to his briefs and got into his bed. He too wrapped himself up in the warm covers. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night Rome."

* * *

_Dean's mouth opened wide as Roman pushed inside his tight walls roughly. Of course there was pain but he wouldn't complain. He dropped his head down and hesitantly spread his legs wider and leaned down on his elbows, usually he fucked girls in this position but now he's the one in it. Roman whipped his head back so his hair would move from the front of his face, it only half worked, a long curl framed the side of his face as he sat up on his knees just panting softly. Dean was so so_ **_soooo  
_**_tight. Tighter than Seth was, shit it was amazing. Dean was amazing, just goddamn horribly perfect. _

_Dean looked up then turned his head over to the window where it was snowing hard. He breathed out and saw his breath from how cold it was. He couldn't feel it though, he was starting to sweat, the things he was doing with Roman heated him up greatly. Dean wasn't going to say a goddamn word, not a single peep from him, he's been waiting, he's adjusted yeah but now Roman is making sure he himself was ready._

_This was big, really big. Something that they couldn't turn back from.  
_

_Roman slowly pulled out all the way before pushing back in hard. Dean's body pushed up and a grunt left both men parted lips. Then there was another long pause before a second thrust came. That second thrust way more powerful than the first. Dean felt Roman lift his hips higher so his ass was in the air more. There was no words said, what could they say? Talk would just ruin this all. Ruin everything._

_Roman let out a big breath before he started a rhythm with his thrust. Slow but hard were the ways of the day. Their skin collided nicely, echoing around the room while their pants grew louder and harder. He grabbed Dean's hips and brought the younger man back every time he pushed in, yeah that was perfect too, the way Dean didn't fight it, the way they finally didn't have to argue or have something become complicated.  
_

_And fuck, if Dean couldn't get any hotter with the way his muscles flexed and his ass bounced on every thrust. The fucking sounds he made, they, they were precious._

Roman opened his eyes when he heard grunts. He looked over and saw Dean in his bed panting hard and gripping the white covers hard. His member stuck up proudly, dammit. He was having a wet dream. Roman stood up slowly and came over to the bed with a curious face. He turned on the lamp on the wall and dimmed it a bit. Dean's lips parted and his back arched up slightly.

"Dean." Roman whispered. "Dean get up."

_They were both sweaty now. Sweat dripped off Roman's nose as he pounded into Dean hard, his pants hard, he occasionally let out some soft grunts or deep moans. Dean bucked back by himself as he shook his head from side to side, he was in so much pleasure. His moans were so deep and raspy, something Roman never heard before. Seth's moans weren't that..Manly to say. There would be higher ones and sometimes deep ones. But Dean, Dean just had deep and raspy. Or growls.  
_

_Dean's whole body was sweaty, they've been at it for what seemed like hours. His head was on the sheets, he couldn't hold it up anymore. His back was arched deliciously and his ass was just on full display to be fucked and pleased. He clawed at the sheets weakly as his pants became faster, more urgent. His dick was oozing so much pre-cum, he was so ready, so fucking ready to-_

Dean opened his eyes and pulled Roman down quickly. They both gasped and sat up on the bed. "Oh fucking shit." Dean wiped the sweat from his face and looked over at Roman with wide eyes. "What? What happened?" Roman looked at Dean's member and looked away quickly. Dean cursed loudly and get out of bed, he adjusted himself quickly then walked out of the room. He was embarrassed, he needed to be away from Roman anyway, after that dream he just couldn't be in the room with him.

Dean sat in front of the fireplace, it was really late, had to be around 2AM. After a while of thinking of something gross he was soft. Roman came out of the room and sighed when he saw Dean watching the fire with a serious look. He came over and sat by him and watched it as well. "It's okay." He whispered.

"Nah." Dean disagreed. "This is ridiculous. This isn't the first time you saw that. A-after that night Rome, I swear you did something to my fucking mind. I can't think straight around you. I want to like..Do things but then there is a part of me that's like no." Dean shook his head. "I shouldn't be doing this..But then I look at you." He looked at Roman was swallowed. "I see something there instead of me being a miserable fuck."

Roman nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry. We're still friends, we don't have t-" He was cut off by Dean kissing him deeply, Instantly their lips parted and their tongues tangled with each other. Since Roman was angry with him almost a month ago things changed, they haven't touched or did anything because Roman was scared and Dean was confused.

Roman stopped the kiss and only moved meters away so their lips were almost touching. "So what does this mean?"

"Means..That I uh. Shit. Feelings." Dean closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Means I care about you. Way more than I should..Mean that I-I.." Dean opened his eyes and saw Roman's gray ones staring right back at his. "Are we more than friends?" Dean bumped their noses slightly and tilted his head. "Yeah." He whispered. "What that means? I don't know." He shrugged and licked his lips nervously. "I just know..You mean something to me and that's all I can say." The two men kissed passionately and wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Roman felt so damn happy, his heart was beating super fast. Dean actually came to him..He really did.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Dean woke up on his own, it was cold in the room, he shivered as he got out of the bed. He noticed Roman wasn't in the room but the door was opened. He left out and heard laughter and the sounds of pans and pots. Breakfast was being made. Dean smelled chocolate, his stomach was so empty.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Roman making the chocolate chip pancakes separately from the breakfast everyone else was having. Seth drunk his orange juice as he watched Dean looked around like he was confused. "What's wrong Ambrose?"

Dean eyed him then yawned and stretched his arms. "Nothing man." He scratched his morning stubble and groaned when his stomach made a loud noise. Roman chuckled and gave Dean a big plate of food, Roman leaned into Dean like he was going to plant a soft kiss on the younger man but he moved back quickly when he saw the way he looked. Roman mouthed a sorry and Dean nodded then shrugged.

Luckily no one saw that.

"Why do you always make his breakfast Rome?" Seth asked. "Nattie and Naomi was cooking, why does he get chocolate chip pancakes? He special?"

"It's because I eat my veggies like a big boy." Dean replied then sat at the long table with Roman following suit.

"Well, I just cook all the time for him."

"He could do it himself." Seth pushed.

"But I like doing it." Roman replied quickly.

"Because you got a big fucking crush on him Romeo." Dolph added. Roman opened his mouth then closed it quickly, it made everyone smirk except for of course Seth. Dolph drunk some of his beverage while laughing. "But that's none of my business." He finished. Roman rolled his eyes and ate the rest of his breakfast quietly. Dean put a hand on Roman's thigh when everyone was busy in their conversations.

"So what are we gonna do today? I wanna do something fun." Tyson spoke up.

"Ya'll wanna drink?" Jey smiled widely. "You know we gotta get drunk at least once."

"I'm down." Randy said with a smirk.

* * *

Tyson laughed when Nattie coughed as the Vodka went down her throat. Naomi , Jimmy, and Jey were doing shots and laughing at God knows what. Randy and Seth were on the couch, the younger man on Randy's lap as they made out, tasting each other's alcohol on their tongues. They were beyond drunk but on the other hand Dean and Roman was just a little passed tipsy. They were in the kitchen drinking Whiskey and beers while bickering.

"Oh fuck me Ro, you ain't shit." Dean laughed when Roman rolled his eyes. "Big boy mad?" He got into the older man's personal space, their chests touching. Roman planted a quick kiss on Dean's lips. The blond blushed, he was not prepared for that. He gasped when the Samoan crashed their lips together then held him tightly. Dean tried to push him off because they could get caught but he couldn't, so instead he gave in because _fuuck_, Roman Reigns was a damn good kisser.

Roman moved his hands down and groped at Dean's ass. The kiss stopped, they needed to breathe. He let go of the younger man and moved away before he backed out of the kitchen slowly as he eyed Dean. He went down the hallway and saw Jack and Dolph up against the wall grinding against each other quickly while moaning. When he entered his shared room he saw Dean not too far behind.

"What do you want Ro?" Dean asked as he shut the door behind him.

"You trust me?" Roman took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Dean eyed the tribal tattoo, the chest piece then the full sleeve. "Do you..Trust me." He asked again. Dean nodded slowly and swallowed when Roman stripped off the rest of his clothes. After he was done, Dean hesitantly followed suit. The two men looked over each other's bodies with parted lips, they both were strutting a semi hard on.

"Why did we do this?"

"You ashamed of being naked?"

"Hell no." Dean shook his head quickly. "My body is pretty okay." He shrugged. Roman hummed and let his eyes roam down to Dean's cock, he had no pubic hair what so ever, his length and thickness was fuckin' perfect. The Ohioan cocked a brow and looked down at his dick that was now flat against his stomach. "What you wanna suck my dick or some shit?"

"Do you want me to?" Roman replied, he saw Dean's dick twitch so he took that as a yes. So he dropped to his knees and looked up at Dean before he reached up and grabbed a firm hold on the thick member. No time wasted he put his mouth on it and took as much as he could in before releasing it and doing it over and over again until Dean's dick could comfortably hit the back of his throat.

"Fucking shit Roman.." Dean grabbed a handful of Roman's hair, he needed to pull at it, that goddamn sinful mouth putting his dick to shame for wanting to come close to climax faster than usual. Everyone were being horny little fuckers tonight. "Can't believe this feels so fucking good.." Roman chuckled before he released his _partner. "_Why did you stop?"

"You gotta accept it, look I'm a grown ass man..Sucking you off and it feels amazing, it's okay. It's okay that it feels good, don't add any labels on yourself. That's dumb."

"Alright alright, okay. Just please continue."

Roman engulfed Dean's cock and bobbed his head quickly with hollowed cheeks, a tight suction that was driving Dean wild. The younger man moaned, they were so raspy and deep. He played with Dean's balls, pulling and squeezing a bit hard. That pain kink showing its way fully, Dean lulled his head back and let out a sharp gasp as his cum shot down Roman's throat, which the other man eagerly swallowed. Once his member was soft he took it out of Ro's mouth.

"Enjoyed that?" Roman finally spoke up after a moment of panting. Dean nodded slowly and licked his lips slowly, he was in ecstasy. Roman stood up and took his hair out of its bun, the curly raven locks falling over his shoulders. God he was so damn hard, he grabbed his length and groaned softly. Dean watched how Roman's dick leaked and twitched, his mouth went dry. Ro looked up and bit his bottom lip slightly. "Wanna taste?"

"I uh, I don't know how to uh.."

"I know you don't, you have no experience. But I could teach you. So what will it be?" Roman smiled when Dean slowly sank to his knees, the alcohol giving him a little bit of courage. He stared with wide eyes at how big Roman was in front of him, then he looked up just to see those gray eyes watching him carefully. "Alright grab it." Dean slowly moved his hand up and grabbed a hold of the other man's leaking cock. "You got me off before, you barely did anything, don't worry. Just slowly start to fist it. Get comfortable."

Dean nodded and started to stroke Roman slowly he tilted his head as he watched his own hand move, it seemed unreal. After a moment he felt that he was comfortable so he stopped. He looked up at the older man with wide lustful eyes. Roman took hold of his own member and rubbed the tip of it against Dean's lips. Dean let out a shaky breath and as his mouth opened Ro pushed in the head of his length in his mouth.

"Start off nice and easy, not gonna rush you." Roman let out a big breath when Dean begun to suckle and lick at the leaking slit slowly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Good boy.." Roman licked his lips at the Ohioan's innocence. It was so different. Dean furrowed his brows, he tasted another man's cum and it tasted..not bad. Wasn't bad at all. Roman slowly pushed in more of his length, he moaned at the heat and the feel of Dean's tongue. "That's it,_ that's it._."

Dean closed his eyes when he felt Roman run his fingers through his dirty blond curls before it rested at the back of his head. Once he opened his eyes they were almost fully black, he was so deep into it, he was semi hard once again. Roman hummed and smiled.

"Stroke yourself."

Dean let out a pleasant sigh and wrapped his hand around his dick then begun to stroke it slowly. Hesitantly he bobbed his head , never breaking contact with Roman. The two men grunted at the same time, it felt so goddamn good and Dean couldn't help but to blush more at the thought of liking to have a dick in his mouth. Roman put both of his large hands on the side of Dean's head and started to thrust his hips, making sure not to make him choke and gag.

Dean squeezed his fully hard leaking cock and moaned, his eyes almost rolling back. He bobbed his head faster and Roman stopped his movements completely and watched while he moaned non stop, his deep moans getting to Dean's too. The younger man's grunts became loud and urgent as he started to get messy, Roman's pre-cum mixed with his saliva went down his chin, dripping off profusely as he did his best to please Ro.

Seth laughed at everyone before he took a bottle alcohol, it was Roman's favorite drink, he wanted him to get some before everyone drunk it. He walked down the hallway and opened Roman and Dean's room door, he was about to call out to him but he stopped in his tracks and hid a bit when he saw Dean stroking his cock roughly as he sucked Roman off.

"Dean.." Roman moaned out. His dick slipped out of Dean's mouth and Dean sucked it right back in quickly. "You're a damn good learner..I'm about to cum." Dean made a muffled raspy moan as his cum shot out all over his fingers. Seth closed the door quickly and stormed off.. He fucking knew it, he was going to call out Dean for being a lying bastard. Dean put his hand on Roman's thigh and rubbed at it slowly as he kept sucking. Roman groaned and gripped Dean's hair and pushed him as far as he could go on his length as his cum spurted. He watched as Dean slowly swallowed with a almost red blush on his cheeks.

Dean released Roman and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up slowly and was pulled into a deep kiss. Roman moved his hands to Dean's ass and groped and parted the cheeks. Dean did the same thing, groping Roman's cheeks and rubbing his hands up and down over them slowly. Their tongues tangled passionately, and it was weird 'cause Dean doesn't do passionate after sex or oral, it's get out and lose my number, but Roman..Roman was different.

Roman ended the kiss with a humming moan as he licked Dean's bottom pouty lip. "Do you regret it?" He instantly asked with some nervousness in his voice. Dean was silent for a moment before he shook his head.

"No."

Roman nodded and hummed. "I don't know but it's been bothering me, we're more than friends right?" Dean nodded slowly. "We're dating?"

"Um.." Dean sighed. "That's complicated..But I do like you..I hate talking about my feelings Roman. We could of talked about this tomorrow, we just gave each other fucking head. I mean man.." His eyes went wide. "I sucked your fucking dick. it was in my mouth."

"Calm down." Roman smiled. "You did great. There's nothing wrong with you doing that, repeat it."

"There's nothing wrong with me doing that." Dean repeated.

"Good. Fine..We won't make it complicated..But you have to give me an answer soon or an action."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Dean was in the bathroom moaning. Roman was behind him stroking his morning wood to completion. Ro sucked on Dean's neck and looked into the mirror with hungry eyes as he squeezed the tip of the younger man's member, saying that it was his. Dean blinked slowly then licked his lips. "Faster. So goddamn close."

"Breakfast!" Dolph called out through Dean and Roman's closed door before going to the kitchen.

"We gotta stop." Dean's mouth went agape when Ro started to stimulate his slit just right. "We gotta fucking s-stop." He groaned when the older man didn't dare slow down his hand moving.

"You want me to suck your dick?" Roman whispered.

"Fuck." Dean looked away and nodded quickly. "Yeah. They can wait for us, we'll..We'll make up some excuse. Suck me Ro." Dean bit his bottom lip slightly when the Samoan dropped to his knees and instantly latched his mouth on to the leaking member in front of him. "You like sucking me off?" Dean asked in a full on rasped voice. He pulled at Roman's locks and smiled at the grunt he heard. "Champion cock sucker."

Roman released Dean and licked his lips. "Don't push it boy." He sucked the blond back into his mouth and bobbed his head quickly, hollowing his cheeks and giving it his all. Dean's hips were pushing forward but he wasn't doing it, it was Ro making him move as he bobbed his head wildly. A loud grunt left Dean's lips as he came into the other man's mouth.

After Roman swallowed he stood and chuckled at Dean's expression, the man was out of it with a goofy smile on his face. "Go out there." Roman fixed Dean's clothing and nudged him out of the bathroom. "Tell them I'm just now getting up and heading into the shower."

"Okay. Alright alright." Dean left the room, closing the door behind him. When he backed up he bumped into Seth and Randy. "Sorry." He apologized then moved over but Seth smiled and blocked him off. "The hell Seth?"

"We should have a talk." Seth pulled Dean down the hall to the living room where it was completely empty. "How was your night."

"It was good dude. I'm hungry so speed this shit up." Dean smelled bacon and he was really hungry for some right about now but someone was taking too fucking long.

"How did it feel to have a cock in your mouth for the first time?" Seth asked finally.

Dean's face went completely straight and he shook his head. "Don't know what the hell you're talking about. I called in early last night."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Dean nodded.

"I don't know why you guys are lying to me about being together or doing shit together. I saw you sucking his dick like it was the best fucking thing out."

"Dude listen to yourself. You're fucking losing it." Dean laughed and smiled. "And hey..If I was.." Dean shrugged. "..Sucking his dick.." He looked down then looked up slowly when the most darkest look. "It was the best he has ever had. My lips wrapped around his d-"

"So you fucking did suck him off?"

"Oh no Sethie boy, I never said that." Dean put his hand on his chest and gasped softly. "But hey..Playing with the other side? Think I would be any good at it? Think I would be good at sucking dick Sethie? Are you like..Jealous?" Dean twirled a bit. "Wow, amazing. Seth with the Abercrombie & Fitch boyfriend is jealous of this scum of the earth."

"Shut the fuck up. I just don't get why you can't leave him alone." Seth sighed. "So. Roman's moved on."

"Don't know. I wouldn't know that. "Dean's face went completely straight again. "He's a champion cock sucker Seth." Dean whispered. He chuckled when Seth stormed off. Roman came into the living room a smile.

"There you are. What's wrong with Seth? He passed me and didn't give a damn that he bumped me."

"He said he caught me sucking you off yesterday night."

Roman sighed. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say I did, and I didn't say I didn't." Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I toyed with his mind a bit."

"Not good." Roman frowned when he heard his name in the kitchen. "Follow me." He said before leading the way to the kitchen. Seth cocked a brow and smiled, it was a sick smile. "Heard my name?" Dean came into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon, putting it in his mouth and leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, Dean, Roman. They're together now." Seth drunk a sip of his water and laughed a bit. Everyone looked at Roman and Dean with shocked looks.

Dean shrugged. "I mean, I'm not going to lie." He started. Roman looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what he was going to say. "We've did some things.." Dean shrugged again. "Not embarrassed by your little stunt Seth, you need to mind your damn business and realize Roman doesn't fucking like you anymore."

"Shots fucking fired." Dolph said in a whisper. "Okay okay." He put his hands up. "Let's have everyone calm down."

"Mind my business?" Seth started, completely ignoring the bleached blond who just sighed with a roll of his eyes. "He's been my damn business,where were you when he needed help from his dad fucking abusing him?"

"I didn't know him that doesn't count. Where were you? Probably sucking all the cock you could? You were there just to get some pleasure and fuck with him a bit but not help him with his pain."

"I made him forget!" Seth raised his voice and Dean only bit a piece of his bacon. "I made him fucking forget!"

"No you didn't Sethie. I made him forget." Dean corrected. "Me. Not you. Why are you yelling?"

"Because you come in here from fucking God knows where and think you run every fucking thing in his life."

"I never said that. I never controlled him. I helped him."

"And he's changed." Seth added.

"For the better." Dean replied.

"What are you doing to him anyway? Giving him some fucking drugs?" Seth flinched when Randy and Roman yelled his name. "What?"

"Fucking stop it." Randy stood from the table and shook his head. "You're not over him are you?" Seth was about to speak but Randy cut him off. "Get your shit together don't throw me around like I don't have feelings." He left the kitchen, knocking over a cup and breaking it."

"Seth, you didn't help me. You didn't help me forget, Why did you bring that up anyway? That was personal..Only you and Dean knew." Roman looked down. "This trip is ending short." Roman left the kitchen to go to his room, he was about to start packing.

"This is your fault." Seth said in almost a whisper to Dean who was shaking his head slowly. "If you would of never came I would of never acted this way."

"When will you realize that you can't get everything your way? Jesus and I thought I was fucked up."Dean sighed when Seth stalked towards him and got in his face. "What Seth? You gonna hit me?" Seth raised his fist and was about to fucking punch Dean in his kisser but he let it drop. He had tears in his eyes, he was losing himself.

Seth looked at everyone who had wide eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean drunk the last of his beer then sat it down on the carpet as he looked at stuff on Roman's laptop. They've been home for two days now and Roman was quiet, way quieter. He left a lot too. Before Dean could even say a word to him sometimes Roman would just walk off or just leave for work. Dean honestly felt bad about what happened at the Cabin, he wanted to smack Seth and ask him why would he bring that shit up in front of everyone.

Dean wanted cheer Roman up but he didn't know how, he just didn't fucking know how. The man had depression on top of that. Medication he had to take as well. Just then Roman came through the front door and dropped a gym bag, he was sweaty. Dean eyed Ro, the man took off his tank top and dropped it to the floor as well. "You alright?" Dean asked finally.

"Yeah." Roman answered then went to his room for a shower. Dean rolled his eyes then clicked shut down on the black laptop before shutting it and moving it off his lap. He needed a plan, he missed Roman, talking, laughing, and hugging him..Kissing him..Holding him..Dean frowned at all the emotions suddenly hitting him.

"Fuck me." Dean whispered to himself.

* * *

It was night time now. Roman was in his bathroom mirror naked combing his hair on each side. That shower he took felt amazing. After he combed his hair he let the black damp curls part in the middle and fall over his shoulders. Then he stared at himself in the mirror, he squinted then a frown graced his features. "What's wrong with you?" He said to himself.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Dean stepped into the bathroom behind Roman and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Nothing." Dean continued. "Nothing is wrong with the man that you see." He moved Roman's hair to one side and kissed his neck softly.

"Yes there is." Roman sighed then put his hands on the silver counter in front of him. He noticed Dean was only in a pair of fitted black briefs. Dean shook his head and held the older man tighter before he kissed up his neck slowly then licked down before sucking at the wet skin. Roman tilted his head and let out a soft breath."I don't know how you can deal with me."

"I should be saying that about myself." Dean replied after some seconds on sucking. "Roman."

"Yeah?" The Samoan looked at Dean in the mirror. they look good together.

"How would you feel if uhh." Dean cleared his throat and looked down. "If I tried out this whole..Relationship thing with you. Give it a go?" When Dean looked back into the mirror he smiled. Roman was smiling, not a regular smile but this warming smile that could make everyone melt. "And yes I'm serious."

"I would love that." Roman's smile got wider before he chuckled. "That makes me so happy."

"I figured. You're smiling hard as hell. I'm sorry about what happened at the cabin as well." Dean frowned. "Seth..I didn't know t-"

"Seth." Roman clenched his jaw. "Let's not talk about Seth." He shook his head slowly. "He has some serious ass problems. He's obsessed with me and obsessed with doing everything he can t get you the hell away from knows I want you. but he keeps denying and pushing it away. I don't know what his deal is. He has Randy. Well used to."

"Alright." Dean nodded then moved his arms off of Roman. He looked down Roman's body from the back and his eyes landed on his ass. Roman furrowed his brows and turned his head back to see what Dean was looking at, he cocked a brow then moved his hands back to grab Dean's hands. He put them on his hips and smiled.

"I'm your boyfriend now?" Roman started. "You can touch me anywhere you want." He slid Dean's hands down to his ass and watched as Dean licked his lips with a little blush on his cheeks. "A-and when the time comes you can have sex with me."

Dean looked up quickly to see Roman with a deep blush on his cheeks. "You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Roman swallowed. "You'd be my first and I uh..I want that. Do you want that?" Dean nodded slowly and the blush on his cheeks colored even more. "But..Like I said we're taking it at your pace and you lead it all until you're officially comfortable and maybe after that.." Roman swallowed again. "Never mind."

"No wait." Dean shook his head quickly. "Tell me. What were you gonna say?"

"Maybe I could then take yours." Roman looked away when Dean didn't answer right away. Dean turned Roman around and hugged him tightly. Roman was shocked at first but he let his arms wrap around Dean slowly. "A hug?"

"Yeah." Dean whispered. "You can take it. The thought is scary as fuck but remember uh..Those dreams."

"Mhm." Roman nodded then nudged his nose against Dean's cheek to move his head over so they could look at each other. Dean's lips parted before he licked them again, he was fucking nervous.

"Those were about you fucking me. Like that one at the cabin I had."

"Was I any good?" Roman's raised his brows in curiosity. Dean nodded slowly and blinked a few times. "D-did you like all of it?"

"Yeah Ro. Of course I did. Wet dream." Dean coughed a bit then bit his bottom lip. "It was so good." He mumbled. He was getting so damn flustered. "It scared me, it just scares me to give myself over to someone. 'Cause this is all new and I just. I feel really hesitant in everything."

"It's okay." Roman replied in a whisper. The two men stared at each other for a moment before leaning in and kissing each other softly. Roman put his hands on Dean's cheeks and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. They moaned into the kiss as their tongues swirled around with each other slowly. Roman grunted when he felt a slap on his ass cheek. He stopped the kiss and Dean laughed.

"You have a really nice ass."

"Thanks?" Roman shook his head and looked down when he saw Dean's bulge. Then he looked at his own, he was fully hard already. "We should have some fun."

* * *

Dean panted hard as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Roman' were on Roman's bed pleasuring each other. Dean had both his and Roman's dick in his hand, stroking quickly. Roman put his hand around Dean's and helped. Everything was getting messy, their pre-cum gong all over their hands and down to their balls as they came closer to their climax.

"You're so fucking perfect Ambrose." Roman mumbled.

"Nah. I'm not." Dean swallowed and shook his head. "I'm a horrible fucker. Don't give me credit like that." and that made Roman chuckle. "But you're perfect."

"Am I?" Roman tilted his head and nudged Dean's nose a bit then smiled.

"For me." Roman was about to say something but Dean latched their mouths together and soon they both let out a muffled moan as they came all over each other's hands. After the two cleaned up Dean was about to go to his room but he looked at Roman who was sleeping with the covers half off of his body. He changed his mind and crawled into bed and got under the covers.

Roman opened his eyes a bit when Dean pulled the covers all the way on his body. "Sleeping with me tonight?" He asked in a deep sleep filled voice.

"Yeah. Don't get used to it."


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks passed since Dean and Roman made it official. It was still the same kind of just with more kisses and hugs. Dean swore that Roman was actually a big ass teddy-bear. Roman would deny it up and down but fuck the Samoan was on Dean anytime he could be. Like now for instance, they were watching a movie on the couch and Dean was eating popcorn, the bowl was on his lap but Roman moved it and laid his head there. He wanted to be held as much as he could be.

"Big ass teddy, I tell ya." Dean snickered when Roman pinched his thigh. "Kidding. I do it to you too, but..You do it more. Fits you." Dean threw some popcorn into the air and opened his mouth, getting them all in. Roman was about to reach for the popcorn but Dean smacked his hand away and grabbed a handful before he fed them to him. "How is work nowadays?" He asked.

Roman swallowed and sat up slowly. "They're working me hard." Roman sighed. "As long as I've been there, they've never worked me this hard. They want me to stay after I work 11 hours most of the time now. I kind of don't want to do this job anymore now that I have someone like you." Roman looked down at what he just admitted. Dean watched him closely, he figured there was more coming. Roman looked up at Dean and laughed a bit. "I was alone as you know, and I didn't want to come home to nothing all the time. Now when I come home I see you, and even if we weren't dating or I didn't like you like I do..I'd still like to come home to someone who talks to me and understands some of the crap I dealt with or how I am."

Dean chewed his popcorn then swallowed it while nodding. "That makes sense I get that." He started. "I get coming home and seeing nothing, living the fucking same thing over and over, fuck you don't even got a dog or a cat. It's just you, and that is pretty lonely. That's.." Dean looked at the floor and Roman followed his eyes but saw nothing but his rug. "That's pretty fucking lonely." Dean looked back at Roman and gave a sympathetic smile. "You know I'm here for you, I always say I didn't ask for you to save me but I'm pretty damn glad you did." Dean smiled, both of his deep dimples coming out.

"Yeah." Roman smiled and looked down at his hands. Dean crawled up to Roman and rubbed their noses together before growling softly. Roman parted his lips and nudged the tip of their noses together. Their lips met in a slow kiss, lips parted and tongue curled with each other. Dean suddenly stopped the kiss, he was a bit flushed. He leaned into Roman and licked at his earlobe before smiling.

"Why don't you give me a little taste of what it would be like when I get 'comfortable'."

Roman's heart started to beat faster. "You sure? Is this a game?"

"Hell no. Show me a little something something."

Roman had the most darkest look in his eyes. "Alright."

* * *

Dean was on top of Roman in only his briefs, moving his hips so their dicks could rub together to make that sweet friction. Roman had on his briefs as well, he also had a tight hold on Dean's hips. It felt weird to Dean to be in this position, getting his hips held like this, the possessiveness of it all. But fuck, he would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

Soon their briefs were pulled off. Dean getting back on top of Roman and grinding their hard leaking cocks together. "Oh fuck yeah Rome." He said in a raspy tone. Roman bit his bottom lip hard and moved a hand to slap one of Dean's ass cheeks hard. The younger man grunted and licked his lips. "Do that shit again."

"You like pain?" Roman asked once he saw the intense look of arousal on Dean's face.

"Look at me and ask that shit again." Dean chuckled. "Do. That. Shit. Again." There was another slap but harder this time and fuck Dean just lost it. He arched his back and lulled his head back. "Leave it to Reigns to make my dick throb." He leaned down and buried his head in the older man's neck as he moaned, moving his hips faster to feel that pleasure of their dicks rubbing together even more. Roman moved both of his hands down to Dean's ass and groped them before pulling them apart and smacking each cheek hard. "Oh God yes." Dean whispered into the other's ear.

"You like that shit?" Roman whispered.

"You can talk dirty too?" Dean chuckled but moaned when he got another hard slap. "Fuck sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Roman cocked a brow with curiosity.

"Feel like I'm getting a spankin'" Dean smirked against Roman's neck then licked the tan skin. "I've been eating my veggies Rome, I..I swear." Roman's cock twitched at the dirty talk, he was already close over some grinding? Damn Dean.

"You've been being good huh?" Roman played along with a smirk. Dean sat back up straight and nodded slowly with this innocent look. "I think you're lying." Roman tilted his head and took Dean's dick in his hand, stroking it slowly. "Think you deserve some punishment."

"Yeah?" Dean questioned while he bucked his head into Roman's hand, biting his bottom lip hard. "I guess I just need to take that punishment like a damn man huh?"

"Damn right. That's my boy." Roman watched Dean with parted lips, Dean closed his eyes as he grunted over and over again. Roman moved his free hand and sucked on the tip of his thumb before he moved his hand away and slid it down Dean's crack to his entrance. Dean didn't seem to notice until he felt something pushing into him, his eyes opened quickly. "Relax." It was a test, a test for Roman to see how comfortable Dean actually was already. He pushed his thumb all the way inside and groaned at the clenching tightness.

"Rome.." Dean put his head down, his bucking back and forth only made the thumb fuck him and he didn't know what to do. Did he want to stop it or did he want to keep going. Did he want to curse and say get away or did he want to give in and be a good boy.

"You alright?" Roman questioned.

"Think so. I fucking think so." That made Roman smile. Dean was almost ready, he wasn't ready enough though. He took his thumb out then continued on with stroking the Ohioan, this time tugging hard. "Damn it Ro, fucking shit-" Dean arched his back and came, thick white ropes of his product landing on the Samoan's chest. He fell on top of Ro tiredly then moved his hand down quickly to tug at his dick.

"You don't gotta do t-that." Roman whispered. He breath got caught in his throat when Dean moved down Ro's body slowly and took the head of his cock into his mouth. "Shit, yeah, never mind. Do what the hell you want." Dean chuckled and started to bob his head slowly at first. That slow shit soon turned into fast, messy movements. "I'm gonna cum."

Dean put his thumb in the air, signaling that it was okay to cum in his mouth. Roman's hips stuttered and pushed up hard into Dean's mouth, he growled loudly as he came into that hot mouth. Dean closed his eyes then furrowed his brows as he swallowed the spurts of cum getting shot into his mouth.

"Damn..Dean." Roman sighed loudly when the blond released his soft member. "That was good."

"Thanks." Dean chuckled. "You want me to sleep in here tonight?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do you want me to?" Dean batted his eyes. And it was cute.

"Jesus, do you want to?"

"Do you want me to?" Dean asked again, not wanting to say he wanted to sleep with Roman tonight.

"Yeah, get your ass up here. Make yourself comfortable while I clean up, baby." They both looked at each other with wide eyes at the word baby. "Sorry."

"No it's fine. Go ahead clean yourself. I'll be here." Dean kissed Roman on the forehead and cheek.

* * *

Roman was watching TV on mute as he rubbed his hand up and down Dean's back slowly under the red silk covers. Suddenly he heard a vibrate on his nightstand, without looking he grabbed his phone and checked the message.

_**Are you mad at me?**_

Roman sighed and let his fingers roam over the keypad.

_**Yeah..Obviously.**_

_**:(**_

_**Don't give me that sad face bullshit, Seth.**_

Roman put his phone down on his chest and pulled Dean closer to him then kissed his forehead. Dean made a face in his sleep and batted at Roman. The older man smiled and did it again, Dean just hummed and said no kisses in a sleepy voice. Roman got another message and instantly checked it.

_**Can we talk about this?**_

_**What is there to talk about?**_

_**Us.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I recommend listening to Only Time by Enya..Old song I know. But it fits this whole thing. And it calmed me to write this long chapter. Makes everything more worth it._

* * *

Roman heard a knock on his door and jogged to it, opening it. Seth smiled and Roman moved aside to let him in. When Roman closed the door and turned around he was hugged tightly by Seth, he didn't even hug back. He was still mad. "Seth." His deep voice made the younger man flinch a bit.

"Sorry. Is Dean here?" Seth looked around and listened out to see if he could hear anything. "Why aren't you at work?" He then asked.

"I'm thinking about quitting and he's at work." Roman held his hand up when Seth was about to say something. "No Dean didn't make me think this way. So, get to the point. What about us?" Seth looked down slowly and frowned, he's been thinking clearly and fully. He's been doing so much wrong and he's so fucking sorry, he feels so bad and now he just needs to see it. He really misses Randy too and he apologized to Randy and everything. Randy accepted but they are starting off carefully.

"I'm really sorry." Seth started. "I know I've been a little jealous asshole. I know, I know I've been trying to push Dean away from you. I know that was wrong. I know I had Randy, I know." Seth looked up and he had tears in his eyes. "I just really don't want to lose you. Anything I can do to keep you I was willing. I know I fucked you over back then and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for rubbing everything in your face. I'm so sorry Rome. I'm so fucking sorry." Tears fell down Seth's face rapidly. "I'm so fucking stupid."

Roman's heart strings were pulling badly. "Seth.." He breathed out and pulled Seth in for a tight hug. "Don't cry."

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I know I can't have you anymore. I'm so fucking stubborn. Back then, I really liked you and I still do. I should of never messed you up more. I swear I didn't mean to, I just didn't know what to do and I didn't think it was that serious. I'm so sorry Roman."

"Seth.."

""No." Seth shook his head quickly. "I don't deserve anything. I'm so glad Randy took me back." More tears fell down Seth's face. "I really like him." He sniffled a bit. "My life is so fucked up. I'm fucked up."

"Seth please.." Roman felt Seth shaking hard in his arms badly. "I forgive you. You know I'll always have a special place in my heart for you no matter how mad I am. But you also know, I really really like Dean." Roman smiled when Seth smiled. "You know it's time to move on, I'm always here for you, always." When Seth looked down Roman pressed his warm lips against the younger man's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered.

"Stop apologizing." Roman sighed. "You know what? I would really like you and Dean on the same page."

"Anything." Seth nodded. "If he makes you happy that's all that matters." Seth nodded and laughed a bit. "He's good for you Ro." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have a date with Randy in a few, I'd rather not have him see me crying."

"Guess you should be getting to it then."

The two men smiled at each other. Roman placed a soft peck on Seth's lips then let him go. Seth smiled, knowing that, that was the last kiss. He walked towards the door but stopped when Roman called his name. "Let him take good care of you, Seth. Don't worry about how I am and how I'm feeling. Just know I'm doing good, okay?"

"Okay." Seth sniffled again before opening the door and walking out into the cold, snowy night. When he looked back Roman was already looking at him with a smile as he walked off.

* * *

Roman was on the couch sipping a soda. It was around 8PM, Dean should of been back. Suddenly his cellphone started ringing in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a private number. He answered with a frown. "Hello?"

"Hey Rome." Dean's voice picked up on the other line. Roman can instantly tell the younger man was happy.

"Hey, um." Roman sat his soda down. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere that you're about to meet me at." Dean went quiet for a moment. "Put on a suit and meet me at Orchard Green..Let's have a little fun big boy." The line went dead and Roman couldn't help but to smirk, that was a fancy little restaurant. Who knew Dean had it in him?

It didn't take long for Roman to shower and look at his suits in his closet. He saw one he didn't wear yet and took it out. It was a gray dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He quickly put it on then eyed himself in the mirror. He undid two buttons to show his chest a bit, letting his tattoo out. He then pulled the sleeves up to his elbows. He smiled at himself then looked at his hair. He decided to leave it down with a shrug.

It didn't take long for him to get to the Orchard Green. He took off his winter jacket and held it in his hand as he looked around. His eyes met with Dean's who was biting the tip of his finger with a smile. Dean had on an all black suit with a bit of his chest showing as well. He wasn't wearing the jacket to it and his sleeve were rolled up as well. As Roman walked to him he smiled, damn Roman looked good.

"Guess we've got similar taste in suits huh?" Dean chuckled a bit. "I know this isn't like me or whatever but.." Dean shrugged. "Thought you'd like if I try this shit."

"Yeah it's okay. But you know I'd rather eat pizza at home with you."

Dean smirked. "Come on." Dean led the way to a private spot in the back for them. When they got seated Dean sat back in his chair and eyed Roman some more. "You look good."

"You clean up well yourself too."

"Someone has a little fire in them tonight." Dean tilted his head and moved his curls out of his eyes but it just fell back into place. "Order whatever you want. Guess who got a raise?"

"Really? You didn't even tell me?"

"I was planning this thank you very much. Look how far I got without spoiling it. Such a good boy. One thing my mom always told me that if you're gonna date someone treat them right, isn't that correct?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing." Dean looked away and smiled. "Let me just take the stress off of us alright? This was hard for me to do. I feel like I'm missing my balls..But you didn't need to know that." Dean cleared his voice when he felt Roman's eyes on him. "So anyway. You got your hair down? Am I that special."

"I'd like to think that you are but I'm more special 'cause you got a damn suit on."

"Well look who has some comebacks." Dean made eye contact with Roman again. "Yeah. So what? You're special." Dean visibly blushed. "Stop making me say all these weird words with these feeling put into it." He shivered.

Roman smiled and looked down at his hands. "I'm not doing anything." He said then looked up slowly. "It's all you with your damn weirdness. You're the one blushing."

"I am not blushing. I don't- I don't- no. I don't blush." Dean shook his head and smiled, his deep dimples coming out. That blush still present on his chubby cheeks.

"Whatever you say." Roman chuckled.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. Period. Dean decided he was going to drive back home. Roman protested because he didn't know if Dean could actually drive or not but Dean assured he could. Roman was in the passenger seat just watching Dean as he drove calmly. He put his hand on the younger man's thigh and rubbed it slowly.

Dean looked over when he stopped at a red light. Roman bit his bottom lip and moved in to start kissing down his neck. Dean's legs spread wider when the Samoan's large hand palmed at his growing bulge. "Roman..Dude." Dean started to drive again while he panted softly. "Oh shit." Dean looked down quickly when Roman unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then pulled his dick out quickly.

Roman moved down and quickly put the head of Dean's dick in his mouth, suckling and twirling his tongue around the slit. The car stopped and Roman took his mouth away and saw that they were home. "Come on." He got out of the car quickly and zipped his jacket up as the cold air hit him. Dean followed quickly.

Once they were in the house they dropped their jackets and kissed against the wall. Roman had Dean pinned as he devoured his mouth, taking full charge. Dean grunted and switched them then slammed the older man against the black wall, taking over the kiss. He ripped his shirt open and let the black material fall off of him. The kiss stopped and Dean backed up a bit to strip himself of everything.

Ro followed suit and stripped of all his clothing. Dean smiled at Roman's body and nudged him to the room. Roman grunted when he felt a hard smack on his ass. When the two men were in the room and the door closed they were kissing again, but this time slowly. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, rubbing and squeezing everything they could.

Roman gasped when he was pushed on the bed. His eyes widened a bit when Dean crawled on the bed and got on top of him, his eyes dark. Dean kissed the older man on the lips before he moved to his neck and trailed kisses down slowly before changing it to hot licks.

Soon Dean was making love marks all over Roman's neck and check. When he stopped he looked up at the Samoan with a smile. "What would be next?"

"You wanna go farther?"

"I wanna try..Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Go in my drawer." Roman nodded across the room and Dean got off of him then off the bed to go to his destination. Roman turned on his stomach and raised his hips slowly then spread his legs. He let his palms lay flat on the bed while he breathed in and out softly.

"What am I suppose to get only thing I see is..Lube and-" Dean glanced back then did a double take. Roman looked at him and looked away.

"Lube." Roman said quietly.

"Right, okay right." Dean nodded quickly then swallowed and grabbed the lube then came over to the bed slowly, crawling behind the Samoan. "So..damn." Dean licked his lips and dropped the lube to grab at Ro's cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart. "I think I'm obsessed with your ass or some shit."

"Couldn't tell." Roman chuckled lightly and arched his back then laid the side of his head on one of his pillows. "Is this too much?"

"No." Dean mumbled. "What do I do?"

"What you would do for a girl."

And that changed it all. Dean understood. "Got ya." Dean shrugged as he grabbed the lube and popped the cap. All he needed to hear is that, what he would do for a girl. He poured a glob on his finger then rubbed it on Ro's hole. He instantly saw the tensing movements. "Relax, relax. It's just me."

"Okay." Roman whispered then closed his eyes. Dean hummed and spread Roman's legs wider so his entrance was clearly seen. He was glad that it was smooth and nice back there. He took the lube and poured it down Ro's crack and watch it slide down slowly, going over the entrance then down to the balls.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Dean licked his lips nervously and pressed his finger to the slick entrance. To his surprise his finger was sucked in, all the lube helping it sink in nicely. "You alright?" Dean asked when he saw Roman's hands change, his fingers gripping the bed sheets.

"Mhm.."

Dean nodded and pulled his finger out a bit then pushed it back in, when he got no sound of pain or anything he started thrusting that finger slowly, twisting and curving it. Just like a girl right? Right. "I'm about to add another finger." Dean sighed, his fingers in Ro's ass was so appealing. When the second finger was added Roman grunted loudly but didn't say stop. "You know.." Dean started, his voice deeper and raspier. "You're really, really tight."

"Is that an issue?" Roman asked in a breathless voice.

"Nah nah..I like stuff..Tight." Dean did a come here motion and flinched when Roman cried out. "You like that? OH. Wait did I find your like..Your like..G-spot?" Dean felt at it again and his eyes went wide. "Damn Ro, calm down." Dean smirked.

"Fuck off." Roman lifted his head and looked back at Dean, his cheeks pink as he started to buck back slowly. "Keep your fingers right there. Let me just..Let me just-" Roman moaned, a deep moan that made him close his eyes while his lips parted.

Dean watched, his cock twitching and leaking. "Must feel really good." Roman nodded quickly and furrowed his brows as another escaped his pink swollen kissed lips. Dean started to add a third finger, loving the pain and pleasure on Roman's face as it went in. "You're givin' me the best damn show Rome." Dean suddenly took out his fingers and Roman grunted in disapproval. "How would it feel if I like.." Dean made a confused face and put his hands on Ro's cheeks then pulled them apart.

He leaned in and swirled his tongue around the wet entrance. Roman started to shake but he didn't say anything. Dean shrugged before he pushed his tongue in slowly. Roman dropped his head down on the pillow and breathed in and out quickly as he got ate out. Subtly he started to rock back, he moaned when Dean's tongue went deeper. He slowly looked back a bit and saw that Dean in fact was hard, his dick visibly twitching and leaking profusely.

When Dean moved back he was blushing. He watched Roman, the man was a wreck breathing hard and shaking slightly. He stood up on his knees and grabbed Roman's hip with one hand before he grabbed his member with his other hand, he bit his lip he couldn't take this anymore. Without any type of warning he started to push it. Roman's eyes went wide, his back arched even more and his head raised up quickly. "_Uhhhh..Deannnn"_

_"_Look how my dick just easily slides in. Yeah..Yeah Ro that's good." Dean bit his bottom lip hard, Roman was so fucking tight. He pulled out half way then pushed back in. "Just take it..'Cause I ain't stopping, no way in hell I'd give up this ass." Roman said nothing he just dug his fingers into his sheets, his tongue was peeking out between his lips as his body pushed forward with every thrust.

"Harder." Roman said. Their bodies were all sweaty as they collided, skin slapping skin. Dean pulled out slowly then pushed in hard. Roman grunted and licked his lips. "Yeah.." His voice was a bit hoarse. He grunted again when Dean pulled at his hair, making his head tilt back.

"Fucking hell, Roman." Dean groaned, his dick was getting squeezed just right. "I'm not gonna last long."

"Me either." Roman was out of breath, everything felt so damn good. He's surprised he didn't touch his stiff dick that was leaking badly. "Faster, faster. I'm about to cum." Dean pulled out and turned Roman on his back, spreading his legs wide and bending them back slightly before he pushed, no slammed back in. Roman let out a loud broken moan and put his arm around the Ohioan's neck.

They made complete eye contact. Dean leaned down and gave the older man a few kisses, it changed to their tongues just swirling around each other. So messy. They loved it. Dean licked up Roman's neck then got to his ear. He licked the lobe then bit it as he did one last slam. They both moaned out loudly as they climaxed.

Dean moved quickly to see Roman's face, fuck this man..He was too goddamn much. Roman's came and came and came until his dick went completely soft. Dean dropped on top of him, breathing hard. He was so damn tired. He officially did it. He did the ultimate thing. He just made love to a man. Not just any man, his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Roman Reigns.


	22. Chapter 22

A week past and after Roman's first time he's been on a high. His sex drive, and not to mention Dean's put together was so damn high. They weren't complaining though, of course not. But right now? Roman was moaning as Dean thrust into him just right, rubbing over his sweet spot repeatedly. His hands were pinned above his head tightly as he looked at his boyfriend. Morning sex was the best, when they had morning wood especially. Roman's toes curled as he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes. His cheeks started to flush, he was about to cum.

"About to cum?" Dean asked with a smile. As many times as they already had sex in a week, he knew Roman's face before he climaxed. He knew it all and he fucking loved it. Ro nodded and spread his legs wider under the silk sheets covering their private areas and their session. "Deeper huh?" When Roman nodded Dean pulled out some and that's when the older man's eyes snapped over to look at him, gray eyes almost fully black.

"Why did you stop?" The bigger man almost let out a growl but Dean just kissed him softly. "Please keep going." Roman sighed when Dean cocked a brow. "I won't close my eyes okay? I won't hide. Just keep going.." That's all it took, Dean pushed back in hard and deeper. They both groaned deeply, felt fucking amazing. Ro arched his back and bit his bottom lip hard. "Let go of my hands."

Dean let go of Roman's hands and gasped when he was pulled down, he got a nose kiss and he blushed hard at that. A fucking nose kiss? He didn't think about it anymore when the Samoan started kissing across his jawline. A couple more thrust had them both climaxing with loud deep moans.

After they cooled down Dean pulled out and rolled over onto his side, watching Roman closely. The older man turned to his side as well and they watched each other with satisfied expressions. the two men leaned in and kissed a few times on the lips softly. When the kisses stopped Roman pulled the covers off of him and winced at the mess he made on his stomach, he got up and Dean whistled at him. "Look at that ass."

"Keep talking and you won't get any anymore."

"Aww, Ro you don't mean that." Dean pouted and chuckled before sighing happily. He heard the shower come on in the bathroom and decided that he needed one too so he went to go join.

* * *

It was at least two hours after Roman left for work, it was his last day there. Dean heard a knock on the door and came out of the kitchen with a curious face. He opened the door and saw Seth there with a smile and a DVD. "Oh, Roman's not here.."

"No no, I'm here for you. Can I come in?" Seth smiled when Dean moved aside. The door closed and Dean watched Seth go to the living room and sit on the couch. "I brought a movie for us to watch." Seth yelled out. Dean furrowed his brows, a movie? What the hell?

"A Movie?" Dean replied as he walked into the living room and sat next to the two-toned man. "Did you forget I hate you and you hate me?" Seth sighed and looked to the carpet sadly. "Dude don't come over here sad, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to seriously apologize to you." Seth looked into Dean's eyes and smiled. "I know- I know you like Roman a lot and he likes you a lot..And you guys are-"

"Dating. "Dean nodded slowly and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"Right, right. He wanted us on the same page but he didn't tell me apologize. So this is just me. I would like to try and being your friend."Seth sighed when Dean just stared at him. "Let's just please forget everything and start over. I'm Seth, Seth Rollins." He put his hand out then gasped when he was pulled in for a hug. "What are you doing?"

"That took big balls to apologize, Seth." Dean ruffled Seth's hair a bit then chuckled. "I'm sorry too." He pressed his lips to Seth's forehead then whispered. "I don't know what kind of battle you are dealing with in your head but I'm glad you came to the conclusion that it wasn't healthy."

"Yeah." Seth nodded then put his arms around Dean's body. It was awkward but a good awkward. "Yeah.' He said again. "So what about that movie? It's a shitty action movie..I don't know."

"I'm game." Dean stopped the hug and pointed to the TV. "Put it in, I'll make us some snacks."

* * *

It was 11PM at night and Dean was in Roman's room watching TV, just waiting for the older man to come home. He had a good time with Seth and that was great. Suddenly a door slammed hard and in came Roman. Dean sat up in bed and saw how angry Ro looked. "What's up? What happened?

"Those motherfuckers tried to make a fool out of me. I'm the one who should be in charge of everyone, all the fucking work I did, filling in for all of these lazy ass people. I'm fucking tired of everything. I should of-" Roman dropped his jacket and kicked it across the room.

"Whoa big man. Calm down. Come talk to Dean." Dean held his arm out and Roman sighed and kicked off his shoes and socks before climbing into bed to get into the warm embrace. "Fuck those dick suckers. Ya know? I knew you was the hardest worker there. I'm glad it was your last day. Look, there just being dumb asses, they knew you were the best there, they're just mad that you'r leaving and now they can't be lazy scumbags anymore."

Roman nodded and sighed loudly. "Fuck them."

"That's right, fuck them." Dean nodded right back and kissed Roman's forehead then his lips. "You can do whatever you want, look at you man. You're something special. You're really something special, fucking a-mazing. Get that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." Roman sat up fully and Dean moved his arm away and watched with curious eyes. The older man looked at him and tilted his head. "You tired?"

"Nah, I ain't tired. Why?"

"Mmm.." Roman hummed deeply and looked down.

"What are you tryna ask?"

"I need it rough, Dean." Roman finally said.

"Take off your clothes." Was Dean's reply.

* * *

And rough is what Roman got. The Samoan was on all fours grunting and groaning at every hard thrust. Dean growled and gripped Ro's hips tighter. "Fuck those cocksuckers." He grunted out. "Fuck them, fuck them.. They don't mean shit. Hear me?"

"Fuck yeah. I hear you." Roman gripped at his sheets hard, he was about to cum. It didn't take long for them to both climax, Dean with a loud possessive growl and Roman with a long, deep groan. After they cleaned up they laid together tiredly. Roman spooned Dean, but he didn't have his arms or anything around him. "Baby.." Roman whispered, just testing the word out.

Dean looked back at the older man and rose his brows. "Hm?" When Dean got no answer he turned fully to Roman and played with the sex hair Roman was sporting. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Roman was trying to hide his smile, Dean was accepting them slowly and accepting the relationship names and just..Well accepting. Without getting all weird and uncomfortable and wanting to leave quickly.

"Yeah I know what you said. "Dean chuckled. "I heard that shit." He smiled. Roman let go and his smile appeared before he kissed Dean on the nose again. "Why do you do that?" Dean questioned then bopped his own nose.

"You got a cute nose." Roman mumbled.

"Alrighty then." Dean laughed and moved in closer to Ro, burying his head into his neck. "You feel better right?"

"Yeah." Roman wrapped the silk sheets around their body tighter. "Yeah I do."


	23. Chapter 23

"You son of a bitch!" Dean ran after Roman through the house, Roman took his clothes and towel before he got out of the shower. Now Dean was just running around naked, everything hanging out. "You cannot run for fucking ever. Gimmie my clothes!" Dean growled and pounced on the older man, making them both roll around on the carpet. Roman smirked as the Ohioan sat on top of him with an irritated face. "Asshole." He spat.

"Mmm..You know you got a nice body right?" Roman chuckled when Dean blushed and tried to get off. "Nah nah. Stay right on top of me."

"Stop being a fucking freak. Let me up."

"Not until you say please." Roman smiled when Dean groaned from being held in place.

"Fucking please." Dean squirmed and tried to get up but he was just slammed right back down. After a few seconds of moving wildly he swallowed. "Dude are you hard?"

"Would you blame me?" Roman let go of Dean and let his arms rest above his head with parted lips. Instead of trying to put his clothes on Dean dropped them to the side and leaned down to start kissing his way down Roman's neck, he was panting softly as he did so.

"You get me so worked up, fuckin' hate you." Dean sighed and rocked his hips slightly. "Mmm.."He hummed then moved to rub his lips against Ro's. "Nah nah..I could never hate you. Truth be told..I uh..I'm fallin' for you big time Romeo."

"Is that right?" Roman ran his fingers through Dean's damp curls and smiled. "I'm falling for you too."

The two men stared at each other, Dean with a red blush on his cheeks, he was turning into a fucking sap. They were about to kiss but there was loud knocks at the door. Dean quickly got off of Roman and grabbed his clothes. "I'll go put these on."

"Alright, I'll answer the door." Roman stood up quickly and fixed himself. The knocks were frantic and it made him worry. "Coming!" Ro said while he jogged to the front door. When he opened it he saw three cars drive off fast. "What the hell? He mumbled with furrowed eyebrows. Then there was loud coughing. Roman looked down and saw a man who was laid out on his porch, his nose and mouth bleeding. His hands were bloody and he had open wounds on his arm. "Oh my Go- Dean!"

"Whoa what's wrong?" Dean ran to Roman and froze immediately. "Sami..Sami!"

* * *

"What happened? Tell me, talk to me." Dean put his hands on Sami's face that was all cleaned off and bandaged. Sami smiled and Dean growled. "It's not funny!"

"I deserved it." Sami finally spoke up and it made Roman look up from what he was doing, cleaning the wounds he could find. Dean was utterly fucking confused and here Sami was laughing like he had the best joke in the world. "I deserve this fucking beating, and you know, I kind of liked it, Dean. I kind of fucking liked it. I've been hiding out forever, I left you. I fucking left you and they found me. They found me and this is only a threat."

Dean eyes went wide and he let go of the younger man's face. "Threat? They're coming back?" Sami nodded slowly and hissed when Roman started to stitch him up. "Roman we gotta get out of here."

"What?"

"We have to get the fuck out of here right now. They fucking found me. I still owe them a lot of fucking money. Ro, now, right fucking now." Dean cursed, usually he wouldn't leave his problems, he'd handle them like a fucking man but it's too much happening. Sami is back, but Sami isn't the same Sami, he's bruised and talking crazy. He's fucked up in the mind and he has a story to tell. If he was a threat then the three of them needed to get the hell out, they were found, and honestly, Roman could take care of himself but Dean needed to protect him, he doesn't need to be a wanted man.

"Dean!" Roman yelled out. "Where are we going?"

"I don't fucking know to your friend's house. I don't goddamn know. That- that fucking house where everyone is in."

"Don't we need to call the police?"

"Don't you dare do that." Dean came down the hallway with big bags, it was stuffed with clothing and supplies. "Come on, we have to make sure we don't get followed." Dean looked over to Sami who looked gone, his eyes showing no pain, no emotion. "Are you okay to walk?" When Dean got no answer he snapped in the spiked hair man's face. "Sami, you there?"

"I can walk." Sami got up slowly and winced. "My leg is twisted." Sami grunted when he was pulled up onto Dean's shoulder easily. Roman took the bags and got some jackets, it was snowing outside and Sami clothes and shoes were ripped. Ro put a jacket on then threw one around the two other man. Quickly he got his keys and they all left, looking out to see if they were being watched.

* * *

Seth opened the door when he heard loud booming knocks. He rubbed at his eyes and gasped when he saw Roman and Dean and some guy he's never seen. "Oh fuck what happened?" He moved over and closed the door behind them. "Who's this?"

"This is Sami." Dean replied with a sigh at the end. "We need to stay here." Everyone started to come out of their rooms with their pajamas on from the noise. After telling everyone the information, eyes went wide. Of course Dean, Roman, and Sami were staying. First thing first, the women grabbed Sami to clean him up and bathe him while the guys set up the guest room for him. Roman and Dean would sleep on the pull out couch.

After Sami was bathed and put in some comfortable pajamas he was knocked out in the guest room. Dean was gonna wake him up for more information but Roman stopped him. "No let him sleep first, let him get his thoughts and stuff okay."

"But Ro-"

"Dean.." Roman sighed. "I know, I fucking know. Just let him okay? He will be here tomorrow. It's really late and we should be getting some sleep too."

"Okay.." Dean whispered.


End file.
